Life Changes
by Edwardjustproposed
Summary: Edward never came back and Bella sees someone from the past.when she makes new relationships, someone finds and destroys her new life.relationships are forced to be broken as someone moves in on Bella's territory.AU 1st fanfiction.r&r plz!
1. Chapter 1 Numb

**A/N:I haven't gotten any reviews, but maybe I will if I post the first chapter. So here it is. Please review, I love them. **

**Disclaimer: My name is not Stephanie Meyer and I only own my stuff in my room.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: Numb**

"Bella? Are you alright up there?" I inwardly cringed. I hate that name. Bella, ugh! That was what _he _called me. The boy that left me and shattered my heart. My name is Iz now. I can't have anything that reminds me of Ed-_him. _He left a year ago, that's when I stopped caring. Stopped caring about anything. I haven't talked since that night. I heard Charlie's footsteps on the stairs. I put on my headphones and turned up the volume. Charlie came in since I didn't respond to the knock.

"Bella? What are you doing, I need to talk to you." I didn't even look up, I'm surprised I could hear him. Maybe he was yelling. Charlie yanked my headphones off my head and threw them across the room. I looked up, he was red in the face, maybe it was important. No, nothing was important.

"I SAID I need to talk to you!" he yelled. I didn't even flinch, I was emotionless and I didn't care. I just stared at him. He was getting more purple every second, like he was holding his breath.

"Fine, this just proves my point. I came up here to tell you that I am sending you to a counselor, I can't deal with this anymore." I stared unblinkingly at him. He stared back. I was NOT going to a counselor, that's like telling me I am one step away from an insane asylum. NO WAY! I was bursting on the inside with anger, but I still didn't let it show. If he was going to send me to a counselor then I was going but I am NOT talking to this loopy person who thinks I'm going to talk to a stranger. I was taught that at age 5.

"Good-night Bells, your appointment is tomorrow morning at 10:35. Now go to sleep and have good dreams." Now why did he say that? Tomorrow is Friday and I get to miss school. That's a good thing, I haven't been really 'there' at school. My friends stopped calling and stopped talking to me. Not that I care. No, the part that confuses me is that he said 'have good dreams'. For one, he doesn't talk like that and two, he knows I don't sleep well. I have been screaming every night since _he _left. I have the same dream over and over and yet it scares the shit out of me every time. I search and search but it is never found. Whatever, like I really care.

I decide to go to sleep, I don't ever do homework, why do it now? I turn on my Linkin' Park CD and turn it to 'repeat' on there song "Numb." **(an: I love that song!) **I fall into a fitful sleep and the search begins….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you like it! Review and tell me what you think! Toodles for now, I'm gonna go listen to Numb now.**

**-Edwardjustproposed **

**('.')**

**('")('")**


	2. Chapter 2 Deja Vu

**AN: I dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer, Eternal-Damnation-In-Love. Thanks for reviewing!! Now onto the story! Sorry about language, but Bella is dead, basically, so she doesn't care.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Edward would be mine!! But he belongs to Bella. sigh**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Déjà Vu **

_I was walking through a forest…. I couldn't see anything in this fog. I stopped at a rock to find where I was. When I sat, I heard a scream and crashes. I stood up and ran towards the noise…. Then I saw what was making the noise, it was a little girl. She looked to be around age 7. She was screaming and thrashing, then a figure came up. This person knelt next to the little girl. Her screams turned to whimpering. The figure then lowered his head to her throat…. _

I woke up when I was covered with something. I tried to scream but my voice made no sound, it must be from not using it for 1 year. So I stayed quiet. I was being bounced up and down, we were on the stairs. Then I was pushed into a car and I felt something tie me down. Then I felt the hum and vibration of the car being turned on. I was being taken somewhere, some people would call it kidnapping, but that is when you didn't want to be taken. I wanted to get out of this hell hole and maybe if I was lucky this guy would kill me. I went to school and ate out of necessity but I wasn't living. I was alive, but I wasn't living. All I would do after school was sit on my bed and listen. Listen to music and listen to Charlie talking to doctors and friends, complaining about **how **I was living. Hell, he was lucky I was living at **all**.

I was thinking and letting my mind wander like normal when I thought about something I hadn't thought about for a while. Or rather, someone. I started thinking about what _he _would say if _he_ found out I was being kidnapped. Oh, right, he wouldn't care. 'Stop thinking about _him.' _I told myself. Get off that track. Okay, so where is this savior who will save me with death, taking me to commit this crime. By the way, **who **is stealing me, I haven't talked to anyone for over a year, and who would care to steal me, the police chief's daughter? Oh well, as long as they kill me then I'm fine with this.

We finally arrived and they were taking me out of the car with me still tied and bagged when all of a sudden, the arms weren't around me and the bag was ripped and I was on the ground! Who the hell dropped me?! I looked to the left of me and saw a girl around age 7 screaming and thrashing…wow just like my dream, which reminds me, that is the first time in a dream I didn't scream or have a dream where I wasn't searching for something that could never be found…The girls scream snapped my attention back to her. A dark figure loomed over her and knelt down. The little girl was whimpering again. When the figure lowered their head, I let out and ear-splitting scream. Good to know my voice is back…The figure's head snapped up and red piercing eyes that reminded me so much of them stared at me. Then they gave me a grin that could be seen in the dark and it was literally glowing! My eyes fell back to the girl who was staring at me with amazement. The hooded figure followed my gaze and locked on the girl.

" Now Nicole, why must you always disappoint me?" the figure said.

The girl replied, "Isn't she who you want? You said the girl with brown hair and eyes and the one in the chief's house."

"I know what I said and you grabbed the right girl, but you failed by bringing her here. I said their house, not ours. For this mistake, you must suffer." That voice…was oddly familiar, but how? I didn't know any vampires other than the Cullens…I winced. The figure lowered their head to the girl and she looked at me with fear in her eyes. I had to help her…but how? I know…

"Why did you take me here, why do you want to screw with my suck fest of a life? If you want to ruin it, you are too late." I yelled. Wow, my voice was hoarse, so I cleared it while the figure stood up and ran over to me, vampire speed. I didn't even flinch, I had put up my walls and they weren't coming down for anyone.

"You don't remember? I'm hurt, I thought you would recognize my voice, I'll have to give you another hint." With that, they took the hood off their head and smiled. I gasped, I hadn't seen her since…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know this is mean, but I am desperate for reviews. So I need some more if you want to know what happens….**

**-Edwardjustproposed :p**


	3. Chapter 3 The Beginning of the End

-1**AN: This chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers! Thanks Nicole, Rose and Moonchild101713! Here is the chapter you have been waiting for! Who is it?**

**Disclaimer: Is my name Stephanie Meyer? NO, it is Leana, so no, I do not own Twilight or New Moon or anyone here except Nicole and someone else, can you guess who??**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End**

_Last Chapter:_

"_You don't remember? I'm hurt, I thought you would recognize my voice, I'll have to give you another hint." With that, they took off their hood and smiled. I gasped, I hadn't seen her since…_

…I was in Phoenix. I stared into the once kind eyes of my mother.(**an: gasp!**) She was staring at me with amusement in her eyes. I was standing stock still, as if I moved she would kill me. Her eyes were red, so that meant she was a human-drinker. A real blood-sucker.

"Didn't expect me, did you? Yeah, I'm a vampire. Though I am surprised you know that I am one now, how did you know without me telling you?" she laughed in my face at the first part, but now her eyes burned with curiosity. I decided I could tell her, now that she was apart of the living dead.

"Ed-Ed-Edward was a vampire too, all of the Cullens were." I winced as I said this and the pain I had been trying to conceal took over my body. It felt like I was ripping in two and I crumpled to the ground in pain. I had been doing so good, but seeing my mother broke down all my walls. I was talking and I was showing emotions, but hey, that's what mothers do, right? Oh, wait, my mother is a vampire now.

"Bella, are you alright? Honey, talk to me, what's wrong?" I guess my mom was still Renee, deep down. She was still worried about me, like it used to be. I looked up at her, and her blood-filled eyes were filled with love and concern, so I decided I would tell her the whole story. Everything.

"No mom, I'm not okay, Edward and his family left me here to rot and die." I could say the name and I didn't have to hold me together because my mom came over to me and picked me up. "Whoa, mom, you should stay away from me if you want me to live." What was she thinking?

"It's okay, I have really good control if I want to, especially when I care about someone. That's my power, if I truly care, I gain extra strength in whatever I need it, right now, I have extra resistance." She smiled at me proudly.

"That is a good power mom, now on with the story…" And so I told her everything, from Edward icy glare that first day, to how we fell in love. From how I was tracked by James to my disastrous 18th birthday party. I was shaking and my face was covered in tears by the time I got to the part about him leaving me.

_Flashback:_

"_You don't…want…me?"_

"_No."_

"_Well, that changes things."_

_End flashback._

"Oh, honey, that boy wasn't good enough for you. So, you mentioned you and Edward frequently fought, correct?"

"Yes, we got in fights about me becoming a vampire, why do you ask?" I replied.

"Do you still want to be one? I could have you join our coven." My heart leaped at her words.

"Would you do it? Would you really change me?" I couldn't help but have doubt in my voice.

"Of coarse."

"Could you do it now? I want to be a vampire!" I know I was sounding like a little kid getting ice cream, but I have wanted this for a while now. I would forever be nineteen, I liked the sound out that.

"If you would like, oh, but Nicole would have to leave. Hold on," then she called to Nicole, "Nicole? Could you tell Rose that I will be back in three days? Tell her I found my daughter and she is being changed."

"Of coarse Renee." and then Nicole sped off into the distance.

"Ok, now this is going to hurt, but I'll be here the whole time. You still want this?"

"Yes, more than anything." I had wished to be changed by Edward, but he wasn't here and he didn't love me, oh well. Renee than lowered her head to my neck and I felt a pinching feeling. Then the fire I remembered to well started. I heard a blood-curdling scream. Oh, that's me. Even after I recognized it was mine, I couldn't stop it. I saw Renee cringing and I lowered my scream to a whimper. The change has begun…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you think? I got 4 reviews and I want more please!! I know It's a pain, but it only takes a minute, so press that little purple-blue button! Thanks for reading!**

**-Edwardjustproposed**


	4. Chapter 4 A Different Point of View

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers, CrystalHeart01, The REAL Alice Cullen, 9pyrochick6, Nicole, Insanity's Partner, Moonchild101713, Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, oscar the grouch, jajadl, Rose, LilyAlice, and any I missed. Thanks for the reviews! I got 12 reviews!! Here is the next chapter! PS: There will be some Pov changing.**

**Disclaimer: If I was Stephanie Meyer, then why would I be writing this?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: Different Point of View **

_The change had begun…_

Fire. All. Over. My. Body. "Plllllleeeaaaasssseee!!! Make the fire stop! Mom, help me!" I screamed, but it was useless, I was becoming one of them. I was surrounded in darkness and everything was hurting. I felt my mom's cool hands trying to help me but to no avail. I was pulled under the water and there was no one who could pull me out…

**Renee's Pov:**

She wouldn't stop screaming. My hands were on her forehead and I tried to help her but I knew no one could. This is the worst pain I have ever gone through, I knew it would be bad, but it seems she's getting the worst of it. I'm just sitting here with her, unable to help her in any way. She turns and her neck is in my view, I can see her jugular, oh it looks tasty…No! Bad Renee!! She is your daughter who is becoming a vampire! She started whimpering and it looks like she was knocked out. That didn't happen with me but maybe it has to do with other pains that she is going through. That _Edward _put her through, that vile excuse for a boy. How dare he throw her out like garbage! Oh well, since she is out, all I can do is wait…

**Edward's Pov:**

One year, one long, frustrating year. One whole year without my love. One year longer than I thought I'd survive. I was ready to kill myself when I left her, not because of my pain, but because of hers. When I told I didn't want her that was the biggest lie I've ever told. I was doing okay, when her face crumbled. I couldn't take it, my face crumpled in pain, but I turned it into that mask of unfeeling once again. She looked like her whole world was falling or as if she was dying. Oh, how I wanted to take the pain away! I thought I couldn't feel any worse that I was leaving her, when her voice talked to me and it too was unfeeling. "Well, that changes things." That one sentence almost killed me. When I walked away, I heard her following and I ran to the other side and fell down dry sobbing for 3 hours. When I got up it was dark and I came here, to my family in Denali. Tonia hasn't been leaving me alone and it's getting frustrating. Here she comes now…

_Three Days Later:_

**Bella's Pov:**

I was conscious and I could tell the atmosphere was different. Maybe it was my new vampire senses. Oh My God. I'm a vampire!! Finally, I get what I want. I open my eyes, and there in front of me is…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know, I'm so mean, right? This will be my last chapter before I leave to go to Hupa to visit my family. I'm sorry for those of you(if any) who are like me with my favorite stories and will die inside until the next chapter and I hope I get even more reviews than last time though there is no requirement. I love all of you and I will be back here and writing on the 30th. See you then!**

**-Edwardjustproposed**


	5. Chapter 5 Death and Distruction

**AN: Hello again! Did you miss me? Just so you know, my family is here for New Year's and I am rushing to write this. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's! I will write a longer one next chapter! Enjoy!**

**P.S.: I saw the mistake on Tanya's name, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I magically became Stephanie Meyer since last chapter? Well, I didn't.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5:**

_Previously:_

_I open my eyes, and there in front of me is…_

A wolf. A ginormous (**I love that word**) wolf that is like a tower! It is sitting there looking at me with disbelief in its eyes. It is two feet from me and the wind blows. That's when its scent hits me. It is a musky, woodsy, wet dog smell. It is a bad smell but not that bad. I notice I had been looking at its body for so long that when I finally looked into its eyes, one name comes to mind.

Jake.

I am knocked backwards and am flying through the air all of a sudden. I fly into a tree and that's when I look at my surroundings. About six yards away form me are three wolves struggling to keep my…mother… in place. She is struggling and she looks at me with hopelessness in her eyes. I look around and see the wolf that had thrown me. I saw his black fur and his eyes glaring.

Sam.

I look at the wolves holding Renee closer and notice it was Quil and Embry and Paul. Near the edge of the clearing I was changed in were Jared and two new pack members. We're surrounded. I look to Sam and see Jake tackling him. They are fighting and I really don't want to be here. I push myself against the tree and I see Sam push Jake off and Jake looks over to me and his eyes go wide. Sam looks too and his eyes go wide too. I look down and notice my whole body is the color of the bark. Wow, that's weird. Well, I thought about blending in and I did, that's kind of cool! I wonder what I look like… I'll have to look at myself later. I imagine myself back as me and Jake's eyes grow bigger. What now? I think looking at myself. Oops, my skin is back to the pale color of my human self. I think the words, 'Turn me into my vampire self' and Jake's eyes were back to normal and I saw his nose scrunch up from my sweet smell.

"Can you go back to normal Jake? I want to talk to you and have you talk back." I asked him. He looked to Sam and Sam shook his head. Jake looked at me with sadness. That pissed me off. I started shaking with anger. Jake backed up and I saw Sam turn towards me and gape. I must have done something. My hands formed fists and my anger took over. I leaped at Sam and started punching at a speed that I hadn't seen even the Cullens reach. My fists became red and then my fists were on fire. I punched until I didn't feel any more anger. When the smoke cleared around Sam I saw a wolf burned to a crisp and I was so shocked I just sat there staring at it. Then all the smoke cleared and the wolves could see. I heard angry roars and gasps come from the voice, I was numb. Until I heard an ear-piercing scream. I snapped my head up and took in the scene in front of me. My mother was struggling against the werewolves grasp and my eyes locked on why she had screamed. Her arm was crawling across the ground. I was horrified. Another scream made my anger go to an all time high. My hands went straight to the fire part as I ran towards Paul who was the one who took off her arm. I punched him in the face and his face was charred. He screamed and I laughed. I punched him again and his face burned to ashes and he fell over. Then I turned to Embry and saw he had ripped my mother's leg off. I ran towards him and kicked him in the stomach and saw my feet were on fire too. In fact, my whole body was covered in fire. I saw his stomach had completely disintegrated. He crumpled to the ground not breathing.

"I'm sorry Embry but your don't fuck with my mother or me. If you do I'll kill you slow and painful, but since I'm on a tight schedule, this will have to do." he whimpered. I then turned to Quil and I hesitated. I really liked Quil, he was my favorite wolf other than Jake. (**He is my actual favorite wolf period.**) I saw he was staring at Embry and then he turned and bit my mother's neck and pulled, her scream was cut short. I yelled in fury and charged him, he deserved the worst. I just touched his fur and his fur caught fire. The other wolves were staring. I took the chance and rushed Jared. I jump kicked and knocked his head clear off. There was only two left. I charged the gray wolf. They had a different body type. I shook off my curiosity and grabbed both arms and ripped. You could hear the howl and the sandy wolf tackled me. I ripped his head clear off. I dropped him and walked to the gray wolf.

"I'll give you mercy." with that, I ripped off its head. I turned and took in the damage. Sam was burned like one of those scenes on T.V. where they got shot with a rocket. Paul's body was headless with only some ashes where the head should have been. Embry was stomach less, a huge hole in the middle. Quil was still on fire rolling around trying to put it out. He was squirming in pain. Jared's body and his head were around a yard from each other. His mouth was in an 'O' of horror.(**I love that saying**) The gray wolf had turned back to human form and it was a girl. I gasped. She was headless too. And armless. The sandy wolf was back to human form to and they looked alike. That's probably why he charged me when I touched his sister. He was headless. Wow, a lot of heads. Maybe I could collect them. I saw my mother and I saw she was headless and I fell down sobbing. Someone picked me up and grabbed my head. Did I forget someone? I turned and saw Jake, he was hesitating. I saw sadness and regret in his eyes.

"I feel the same Jake and I'm sorry." I closed my eyes and lit my hands on fire. I opened my eyes to see his face full of life once more.

"I am sorry Jake." And the life left his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it. I was rushed. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Sweet Dreams

**AN: Hello again!! Happy New Year! I'd like to thank all my reviewers:**

**Eternal-Damnation-In-Love; TopazTears1527; Moonchild101713; jajadl; oscar the grouch; Mrs. Edward Anthony Mas Cullen; Insanity's Partner; 9pyrochick6; The REAL Alice Cullen; LilyAlice; CrystalHeart01; Angelz on Edge; CuriousGoerge92; Xx Cullen family RULES xX; nothing left; and flamingo1325. I love reviews and thrive on them! How come since I posted my recent chapter my hits went from 666 to 858! But my reviews are only at the number 29, not even 30!! Where are all the reviewers? I see the hits, it doesn't take that long, you could even write, 'I read chapter '.Please, it would make my day and I respond to all reviews! Sorry for the AN being so long but I had to make my request! **

**Also, there was some confusion about Jake and the pack and Bella's familiarity with them. Sorry for not being clear. **

**Okay, Charlie was always lonely without Bella to talk to, so he invited Billy and Jake over a lot. Bella recognized Jake's eyes from seeing him so much. They never got really close because Bella never talked. She recognized the pack from seeing them at the reservation whenever Charlie coaxed her to go. Sorry again! On with the story!**

**Right after this:**

**Disclaimer: See previous Chapters! Don't make me say it!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6: Sweet Dreams**

_Previously:_

"_I am sorry Jake." and the life left his eyes._

I lied him down in the grass and walked over to my mother. I saw her arm still walking across the lawn and I took it and walked back to Renee. I didn't realize I was sobbing until I saw the world shaking. I fell down once again trying to connect my mother back together but she wasn't a puzzle. I couldn't fall into unconsciousness, at least that's what I thought. But how else would you say I got in this dream world other than I fainted.

_I was floating. I floated towards a picture of me and Edward at the meadow. I was close enough to touch it. It was huge, like a room sized wall and I'm the size of a toddler. I reached out and fell into it. I was floating above me and Edward. It was when he first brought me here. _

_He ran around the meadow. Last time I saw him do that it scared me because I couldn't see him. With my new vampire eyes, I watched him run, keeping my eye on him the whole time. "As if you could outrun me." he said to me. He snapped a 2 foot branch from a tree and threw it with what looked like little effort at a tree. It shattered. "As if you could fight me off." I was staring at him, dumb-struck. He approached me cautiously. I wanted to fast forward. _

_Suddenly, the picture fast forwarded. I thought about how I wanted to see the first kiss outside of my body. It stopped and Edward pulled me onto his back and raised my wrist to his nose. "Easier all the time." then he ran. My eyes were wide open. When we stopped, I was swaying slightly on his back. Edward waited for me to get off. His face turned to worry._

"_Bella?" he asked me. His worried face continued. "You can get off now." _

"_I think I need help." I whispered to him. He laughed. He unlocked my arms from around his waist. He held me briefly and then set me down. _

"_Try putting your head between your knees." he told me. I complied. He was leaning towards me. I thought about skipping to the part where he told me about running. It skipped. _

"_Open your eyes Bella." I looked up. "I was thinking, while I was running…"_

"_About not hitting the trees, I hope." I interrupted. Even I laughed at thins, like a vampire would __**ever **__be ungraceful._

"_Silly Bella, I don't have to think about running. No, I was thinking I wanted to try something." he then took my face between his hands. He hesitated. I could see myself waiting with baited-breath. He then kissed me and you could see the relief and happiness on his face. Then I reacted. My hands tangled in his hair and my chest my rising and falling quickly. He turned to a statue. He pulled away and you could see the struggle on his face. Seeing this scene, made me think of the time when my world stopped._

_I was yanked out of the picture and thrown into another one. It was us in the forest. There was no emotion on Edward's face as he said the words that made my life change forever._

"_Your not good for me Bella." he said to me. You could see through my eyes that my world crumbled with those words. _

_Then I responded, "You…don't…want…me?" You could see my life was hanging by a thread. _

_Then he said it, "No." he said with absolutely no emotion. I looked deeply into my eyes and paused it. This was the day when all my emotional strings were cut. I floated closer and I was standing in front of myself. My eyes were in the middle of heartbreak and death. I then turned around and looked into his eyes. I looked very deep. I saw the main emotion there. Regret. Why would he regret it? Maybe he didn't want me to suffer._

"_Too bad, asshole. I suffered and still am." I said to his still form. I un-paused the scene and watched as my eyes hardened and my voice was also unemotional as I said, "Well, that changes things." I turned to look at Edward and saw Edward wince at vampire speed. Was that from the far away expression on my face? I didn't see that last time I went through this._

"_Of coarse, I'll always love you…in a way." he said._

"_You don't have to lie to my face just to make it less painful, you bastard! It will never be better, no matter what you say!" I yelled at him. He looked through me, like I was a ghost and I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away, until I hit the end of the picture. I couldn't stop and I ran off the edge. I was floating, I looked back at the picture and saw myself as I was before I saw my mother. Dead on the inside and trying to make myself dead on the outside._

_I was tugged backwards and back through the spiral I came through. I was getting sick, that's weird._

I woke to someone carrying me. I looked to the side and saw Nicole running on my left. I looked to who was carrying me and saw a beautiful girl with navy blue hair and sky blue on the tips. Her hair was waist length. I looked on my right and saw another girl with black hair that was flipped out and was shoulder length. I wiggled and fell out of the girl's arms. They all stopped and looked at me. They had shock and curiosity written all over there face.

"What do you want with me?" I asked and the one who was carrying me before laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you think? I need more input, so push that little blue-purplish button and tell me what is on your mind? How is this story on the originality scale? Sorry that it's so short!**

**-Edwardjustproposed**


	7. Help!

**Quick AN: When you write a story, you know that Documents part on the left side? When you click on it, and it shows all your chapters there is a column called 'Life', what does that mean? sorry, this is just an authors note. Please help me! I don't know what that means! First person to respond to this gets an in-story prize!! Please!**

**-Edwardjustproposed**


	8. Chapter 7 Hunting Finds

**AN: I'm in a writing mood today and therefore there will be another chapter tonight. I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers!! I'm at 35 reviews, still not a lot, compared to the 994 hits!! So, please review and read these author notes. In this chapter review, could you tell me what you thought of the battle scene, Jake dying, Renee dying and the dream sequence? Thank you again, faithful readers!!**

**Disclaimer: For the hundredth time, I do not own Twilight or anything except Nicole, Rose, Ivory, Kari, or any others I add in here. If I owned Twilight, Edward would already be mine!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7: Hunting Finds**

_Previously:_

"_What do you want with me?" I asked and the one who was carrying me before laughed._

"I'm sorry, forgive us. We haven't been properly introduced. My name is Ivory and the little one is Nicole and the one with black hair is Kari. We found you in the clearing while we were hunting and came closer. When we saw Renee dead and a lot of werewolves we wondered if you were dead too. But then we saw you were changing colors, to yellow, to blue, to red and we grabbed you to bring home with us. Renee was in our coven. She was new and she sent Nicole to find you and then sent Nicole to say you were changed. We were wondering what took her so long and now we have found out. By the way, how did you kill those werewolves?" the one named Ivory said. The whole time she was talking, I was listening attentively.

One thing she said was puzzling was confusing me as well. How did I kill a whole pack of werewolves? " Hi, I'm Be-Iz. It is nice to meet you. Yes, Renee is my mother and was killed by wolves."

"Hello, Be-Iz. Wow, you were changed by your mother. You know, you still didn't answer the question, 'How did you kill those wolves all by yourself?'"

"The name is Iz and I honestly don't know how I killed them. I remember I was really mad and so I punched them and my fists caught fire and then my whole body caught fire."

"Oh, that explains the fact that they were all burned with something, that is some talent."

"I don't know if that's my only power."

"What do you mean? You can't have multiple powers, can you?" she said and then she turned to look at the other girls.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I have the flaming hands and I can blend in and change my appearance. I don't know what else but…wait, why do you look confused?" I asked her, I could tell by her eyes that she was confused.

"Well, that is weird but how do you know I'm confused?"

"I can tell by your eyes, they tell me what you feel, wait, is that a power too?"

"I don't know," she looked at the girls again, "we will talk to Rose about it."

"Who is Rose?"

"The woman who changed us all, she changed Renee too. Renee is the first one in our coven to change anyone but Rose."

"Was she allowed to?"

"Not really, but Rose can't really punish her since she is dead." Then I felt a sudden burning in my throat. It was like it was on fire. I crumpled to the ground in pain. The girls looked alarmed.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I looked into their eyes and only saw concern. Then my stomach growled. "Oh, you are hungry. Have you eaten anything since the change?"

I shook my head. Now that I thought about it, I had not even thought about the hunting place.

"We need to get some blood in you. Come with us, we know this really cool place."

"Okay," I said, following them into the forest.

We ran fast and all the way to town. We then walked into a bar. I followed them to a curtain with a bodyguard. He let us in after Ivory whispered in his ear, "We are in Rose's coven." We then went down some stairs and saw another bar. Bu this one was filled with vampires. They crowded every seat at the bar.

"There is no room at the bar and I'm starving!" I whispered to Ivory.

"Watch this." and with that, she walked over to the bar and four seats were vacated after she talked to the men. I walked over with the others.

"Get us the freshest you've got," said Kari. The bar tender looked us up and down.

"She said, get us some drinks, fresh!" said Ivory. The bar tender immediately went and got some drinks. He came back in seconds. He set the glasses down and I grabbed mine and poured it in my mouth. I almost puked.

I spit it out. "What the hell is that, poison?! God! Can I get something less disgusting and edible?" I shouted at no one.

"What are you talking about Iz? This is wonderful!" said Kari.

"I almost puked, what the fuck is it!" I asked.

"Just human blood," said Ivory.

"I hate it."

"Did you hate blood when you were human? That's the only reason I can think of."

Before I could answer, I smelt the most wonderful thing in the world. I leapt through the air and landed on the tray that the waiter was carrying. On it was six glasses of animal blood. It smelled like moutain lion. Where did that come from? I have never even smelt mountain lion. In three seconds time, I had downed all six glasses. The waiter sighed and went back into the kitchen. I went back to the bar when I saw someone who looked exactly like Carlisle. I quickly changed myself to look like Ivory's twin with dark red hair and light red tips. He walked up and talked to the bartender.

"Where are our drinks? We should have them by now." Carlisle said.

"Sorry, a very hungry woman leapt on the tray and drank them," he ran in back and came back in two seconds, "sorry for the inconvenience," he said and handed Carlisle the drinks.

"I'm full, let's go, how far away are we?" I asked Kari as I turned back to myself, or how I imagined myself.

"Yea, Rose will be angry if we are too late, follow me." Kari said. And we swiftly left through the forest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you think? I thought it was pretty good. I like my story, review and tell me if you like it or don't and why! I love all my reviewers!**

**-Edwardjustproposed**


	9. Chapter 8 New Member

**AN: Hya, since it is break, I'm writing a lot! Thank you to all of you readers and more so to all my reviewers! My hits are over 1000, at 1427! My reviews are sad in comparison, they are at the number 41! I have only gotten 6 reviews since last chapter! Oh, well, on with Life Changes!**

**Disclaimer: I love Edward and if I owned him, I would be Bella! So that means I don't own him since my name is Leana… sigh I only own Kari, Nicole, Rose, Ivory, **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8: New Member**

_Previously:_

_And we swiftly left through the forest._

We arrived at a beautiful house that was pure white with forest green trim. It was mansion worthy, with it's three story's and… I know why it was so beautiful, it had the same feel as the Cullen house. (**picture on file.**)

"Where are we?" I asked them.

"We are in Westport." answered Nicole.

"What state is that again?" I asked back.

"It is Washington, duh. We are by the ocean and have another cottage on an island away from here, in case we need to run." Ivory snapped. "We need to get in there, I can already feel the rage from here."

They grabbed my hands and pulled me inside the beautiful house. It was even more beautiful on the inside! But before I could oogle it any more, the most beautiful creature to ever walk this planet walked in. She was beautiful. She had gray-blonde hair and she was around the age 17. She walked in wearing a pink dress with black ribbon on it. (**picture of her and her dress on profile.**)

"Hello, so nice of you to join us. My name is Rose and I am the leader of this coven. I am 253 years old but I still look like my sweet 17, don't I?" she said to me.

One thing she said bothered me. "Hi, my name is Iz. Thank you for letting me stay with you. What do you mean 'we'?" I asked.

"Why, Nicole, Kari, Ivory, Trevor and myself, of coarse." she answered me.

"Who is Trevor? No one told me anything about you guys."

"Trevor is my mate of coarse. Trevor, could you come in here please." the first part was directed at me and the second was said over her back.

Then in walked the only male to ever be able to pair with Rose. He was gorgeous. He had black hair and was the hottest guy I have ever seen, other than Edward.

"Hello Trevor, I'm Iz." I say.

"Oh, hello Iz. I'm not Trevor though, I'm Max." Oops.

"I'm Trevor." a man voice says and in walks another God. Is it just me, or is this house only for the beautiful? If it is, I don't belong here.

"Oh, sorry, I am Iz." I say to the REAL Trevor. He had black hair too. It was ear length and the hottest head of hair I have ever seen. (**picture on profile**)

"It's okay, I forgot about Max, he is new here." Rose said. "I guess you guys have that in common. You are both new in the coven. Trevor will show you to your room on the third floor." She nodded to Trevor.

Trevor ran upstairs with me trailing behind. He led me to a room with peach carpet and paint. It had a huge closet and a huge bathroom and a huge bed. The room itself was huge! (**another picture on profile, just go to the profile!**)

"Oh My God. This is the best room I will ever sleep in!" I said and turned around to see  
Trevor examining me. I would have blushed if I could.

"Your skin is pink," Trevor said. I looked at myself and saw my power turned my skin pink instead of blushing. That made me turn scarlet. He came towards me and looked me deep in the eyes. I saw lust. He kissed me on the cheek and whispered, "Welcome to the family."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I am so sorry, but I am stopping this chapter short. I have writer's block and it is my sister's turn on the cp. Tell me what you think!**

**-Edwardjustproposed**


	10. Chapter 9 New Member Part 2

**AN: Here is the rest of New Member. My block is gone now that I am listening to music. I love reviews! I have over 1500 hits! I have 43 reviews! Review and read, that's all I ask for! And look at my profile for all the pictures.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Max, Trevor, Ivory, Nicole, Rose and Kari.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9: New Member Part 2**

_Previously:_

_He kissed me on the cheek and whispered, "Welcome to the family."_

He pulled back and looked me in the eyes again. It was like he was looking for something specific. He pulled himself together and took my hand. He led me downstairs to the sitting room? Is that what it's called? I don't know, I haven't been rich enough to ever have one.

It was cozy, not many seats; actually, there were only six spots. It was peach, like my bedroom. You could see a beautiful piano in the next room.

All of a sudden, a thousand memories flooded my mind. Flashes of me and Edward sitting at the piano, him playing my lullaby. I hadn't listened that since I found it under my floorboards one day when I tripped. I listened to the first note and broke out crying, that had been the only time I showed emotion in that one year. I apparently had a date with the floor, but before I could hit the floor, cold arms wrapped around my waist. More memories flooded my mind, ones of Edward catching me whenever I fell. He was my guardian angel who left me. This time it wasn't Edward's arms that saved me, it was Max's.

He picked me up and said, "That's the first time I have ever seen a vampire fall."

"There are a lot of weird things about her," Nicole piped in.

"Like what?" asked Rose.

"Well, she almost puked when she was drinking human blood. Then there is the fact that her body caught fire when she was mad. Oh, she also passed out when she saw Renee dead. She also changes her appearance, like when she was passed out; she was changing different colors, from yellow to blue to red. She knew that Ivory was confused just by looking into her eyes…" Nicole rattled on.

"She also isn't affected by powers," this time it was Trevor who spoke.

"What do you mean?" I was confused so I asked.

"My power is that I can see a person's memories by looking into there eyes. I tried to see your past to see if you were safe upstairs. You might have wondered why I was staring," he finished sort of sheepishly.

"Oh, well, now that I know Trevor's and my powers, what are yours?" I asked.

Rose spoke first, "My power is weather. I can control the weather."

Ivory spoke next, "I can make people do what I say. Watch," she said with a glint in her eyes. She turned to Max. He looked unhappy for being the guinea pig. "Max, go fight with Trevor over Iz."

Max got up and leaped at Trevor. "Get off of me, Max!" he yelled.

"She is mine!" Max shouted back.

"Ivory please tell Max to stop," Rose said with a bored expression on her face.

"Max, stop fighting and be normal, or as normal as YOU can be," Ivory said with a pout.

"My turn! My turn!" Nicole yelled.

"Go ahead Nicole," Kari said.

"My power is I can create pain in someone else's mind. They say I can be an evil child if I want, but I don't want to," Nicole said with a smile. (**I love the fact that she can be like a babysitter's worse nightmare, Lolz!**)

"Wow, I am glad I am immune to powers," I said with a shudder.

"Don't worry, I never hurt my family."

"That is good. So Kari, what is your power?" I inquired.

"Well, I am a green thumb sort of. I can control plants, not just growing, but dying to. I can make a tree attack you if I wanted to, well, it wouldn't attack you, but it could attack Max. Wanna see?" she asked with a playful smile. Max groaned.

"Nah, we can torture Max later," I said back.

"You're already acting like one of us!" Rose said, excitedly.

"Well, I am one of us, right?"

"Of course!"

"Great, I always wanted a family, now that Renee is gone…" That reminded me of Charlie, "Oh my God, Charlie!"

"Who is Charlie?" Kari asked, looking pointedly at Trevor.

"I told you, I can't tell." he said in response to her question.

"Nobody." I figured it would be best to not dwell on the past, and telling them would give them the option of bringing it up. They looked at each other and shrugged.

I almost forgot, "Max, what is your power?"

He gave me a grin and said, "Well, I can stop time. I think I got it because in my human life I was always thinking about time. I can travel through it and I can stop it with the exception of who ever I chose. You apparently will always be chosen." He grinned again.

"Well, I think we should talk about why you got so many powers," Rose said, the curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Well, I think I can blend in because for the most recent year, that's all I wanted to do. I think I hate human blood because in my human life I hated blood already. I could **smell** it and it was not pleasant. If I remember correctly, it smelled like rust and salt. When it comes to the fire and passing out, I think my emotions flare out because in the past year, like I said, I had no emotions. They were locked in a box. When I was human, mind powers of vampires already didn't work on me and now I think all powers don't work… Oh, and in that past year, since I had no emotions, I observed others emotions, so that explains the seeing emotions things…" I drifted off.

"Wait, you knew vampires when you were human?" asked Rose.

"What happened to cut yourself off from others and be unemotional?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, I was very close with a coven and I was in love with one of the vampires. He broke my heart and told me I wasn't 'good for him'," I said, putting quotation marks around 'good for him'.

"Oh, I am sorry, we shouldn't have brought it up," Kari said.

"It's okay, I need to move on."

"So, you want to see the rest of the house?" Rose asked.

"Sure." I nodded.

Rose led me around the house pointing out different rooms. Trevor and her are on the second floor. Their room is big and had hardwood and another peach colored room. It had a rug in front of the bed. It had bedside tables going around the bed like a U shape. One side of the wall had brick on it. **Profile.**

Also on the second floor was Kari's room. It was yellow colored paint and it had a queen bed. It also had a slanted ceiling and gray carpet. Their was a green armchair in the corner and a painting above the wall. **Profile. **

Then next to Kari's room was Ivory's. Her room was the coolest I had seen yet. It had a closet that was out of the wall, like a dresser or something. It also had hard floor that was gleaming. It had a queen bed in it. It had panel instead of paint. **Profile.**

Across from Kari's room was Nicole's room. The bed was white with a blue princess tent. It had a magnificent rug in front of it. It had blue flowery wallpaper and hardwood floor. **Profile.**

Then Rose took me upstairs. "Are we going to my room?" I asked.

"No, we have yet to see Max's room. He lives next door to you," she responded.

She opened the door to the room to the right side of mine. It was amazing! The walls were blood red and there was a balcony. The carpet was white and the bed was four-post. The bed was a queen size and there were two chairs in front of the bed. The ceiling looked like it was wood and there was a fan. There were two candles in the corner in the room. There were two oval paintings of flowers above the bed. The balcony had a beautiful ivory railing and a chair. **Profile**

After I was done looking, I turned and saw that Rose was gone and Max was standing there, looking at me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How did you like it? I liked it. Review! **

**-Edwardjustproposed**


	11. Chapter 10 Max and Alice

**AN: This is another chapter but this will be my last chapter until I get 60 reviews. Right now we have 48 reviews so only 12more to go. Here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I own everyone in this chapter except Iz.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10: Max and Alice**

_Previously:_

_After I was done looking, I turned and saw that Rose was gone and Max was standing there, looking at me._

He walked forward and said, "Why are you in my room?"

"Uh, umm…well…I was looking at all the rooms with Rose…and she showed me this one and I liked it so, uh, I stayed looking and I turned and saw you, um, there." I stuttered. Wow, I am the biggest idiot, why can't I form sentences around this guy? Why are you so dumb, Iz?

"Oh, did I startle you? I am sorry if I did. You can sit down if you want." he told me, motioning to the chairs in front of his bed.

I went over to the chairs and sat down.

"So, tell me, who was this vampire that broke your heart?" when he said this, only concern showed in his eyes.

"Eli Collin." Where did that come from? So your just going to lie to him? It was the closest to Edward Cullen I could think of!

"Hmmm. Well, Eli sure was a dumb fool, that's for sure. I sure wouldn't let you go if I had you." He finished with a grin that was so beautiful, I almost died again.

I stood up, "Well, I am tired, I am going to go to my room. Goodnight."

As I turned he came up in front of me and took my hand. He kissed it and whispered, "Goodnight," into my ear.

If I could dream, that moment would be etched into my dreams. I drifted to my room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know how long I lied on my beautiful bed in my beautiful room. But when I got up, it was sunrise. I went to my window and looked at it. I couldn't really get a good view. I looked to my right, and I saw Max's balcony.

'He won't mind if I sit on his balcony, will he?' I climbed out of my window and jumped to his balcony. I landed softly and I sat on the ivory railing, watching the purple, pink and yellow horizon. It was like a poem. I was soon joined by Max. I didn't even notice he was there until he sat down and put his hand on mine.

I jumped, startled. I almost fell off the balcony when his arms wrapped around me again. He pulled me to him and he stood with his arms around me. It was strangely comforting…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alice Pov**

I was sitting with Jasper on our bed, looking out at the sunrise when a vision knocked me back. I landed on the floor and drifted into Visionland:

_I walked through a room with blood red walls and a four-post bed. I spotted two people on the balcony, and I walked closer. When I got in front of them, I saw it was a man with black hair and a woman who looked like a vampire version of Bella! _

_Before I could lose the vision I ran around the streets and saw a sign, it said, Welcome to Washington!_

I looked up and saw Jasper scanning me with his eyes to see why I flew backwards.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"Bella's in Washington."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella Pov**

We were looking out at the sunrise and when it was all the way in the sky, I looked and saw that I was purple, pink and yellow, like the sunrise.

Max turned to face me and he put his hand on my face and leaned his face closer.

Then, he kissed me, there were sparks flying everywhere. Surprisingly, I kissed him back. And it was my first REAL kiss. We actually kissed. Not Edward's peck out of a kiss, but real. Our tongues battled for dominancy and he won. Then we would start again, we didn't have to breath and if I had to, I would've died by now. Out fingers were knotted in each others hair. He led me to his bed and lied down with me. We never broke the kiss until there was a knock.

We broke apart and straitened our hair. Then Ivory walked in. She looked at us and a smile crept onto her face. "Max, how do you feel about Iz?"

"Like I am going to tell you," he snorted.

"Tell me how you feel Max, now."

"I love kissing her and it is like my skin is on fire," he answered. As soon as he realized what he had done, his face looked embarrassed.

I was embarrassed enough for both of us and my skin turned scarlet. Max looked at me and grabbed m hand. His skin turned scarlet too. He gasped.

"Rose, come see this," Ivory said.

In came Rose, Trevor, both in their robes, Kari and Nicole. Nicole giggled when she saw our embarrassed faces. Rose smirked and said, "Well, you can change other's appearances also, I see." Trevor gaped and Kari giggled with Nicole.

"Okay everyone, go to your rooms," Rose said.

Everyone walked out and I stood. Max grabbed me and pulled me back. He kissed me gently and told me, "You're a good kisser." He smirked when I turned pink.

I walked back to my room, if you can call it that. I more like danced and smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alice Pov**

I ran into the forest with Jasper to go find the others. They were hunting. Well, they were more like moping and even the hunting instinct wouldn't wake Edward up. We even left without him when we went to that vampire bar in what was it called? Westport. Edward wouldn't come, so of course, all the Denali clan wouldn't come either. Tanya convinced them to leave the house though. I swear, that women loved him! He didn't even tell her to fuck off! He was that dead!

Anyways, we finally found them on the east side of Alaska. Me and Jasper walked out of the forest and was greeted by Carlisle,

"Decide you need to hunt again?" he asked.

"No, I had a vision and it involves Bella."

Everyone gasped, Edward was off on his own, so he didn't hear me. Or so I thought. We heard feet running and all of a sudden, I was tackled.

Edward was pulled off of me by Jasper, the whole time saying, "I told you not to look! I told you not to look."

"I didn't look, I was knocked by the force of it," I said calmly. Then I showed him how I got the vision and the vision itself, I saw it again:

_I walked through a room with blood red walls and a four-post bed. I spotted two people on the balcony, and I walked closer. When I got in front of them, I saw it was a man with black hair and a woman who looked like a vampire version of Bella! _

_Before I could lose the vision I ran around the streets and saw a sign, it said, Welcome to Washington!_

I came out of it and saw Edward wince at the sight of the man's arms around Bella.

"You don't know it was Bella," he whispered.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I yelled. (**this normally wouldn't be what Alice would say, but ever since they left Bella, she has not been the pixie that we all know and love**)

Everyone but Jasper gasped. No one had heard me use that language except for Jasper. Edward just looked shocked.

"Well, that's a step up Edward, at least your showing emotion, you recently is the perfect example of how myths perceive vampires. DEAD!" Yeah, I was grouchy most of the time.

"Whether you want to believe that my vision is of Bella or not, that's fine, but I am finding her and there is nothing you can do about it!" With that, I ran in the direction of Washington.

Edward was soon beside me. Then the family was running together. We will find you Bella, and I will single-handedly put our family back together. If it's the last thing I do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella Pov**

There was a knock on the front door. We all ran downstairs to the entry. Rose opened the door to a little boy who looked about 8. He had blonde hair big eyes.

"Who are you?" Rose asked.

But before he could answer, Nicole ran to him and hugged him saying, "Rick!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This one is a little bit longer, do you like it? If you didn't read my author's note at the top, you should, it might explain why I might not be typing for a little while.**

**-Edwardjustproposed**


	12. Defining Characters

**AN: Sorry, not a chapter. I still need 10 reviews! I saw as I reading over the chapters, that I never explained the characters fully. So here is my descriptions of them, including Iz as a vampire!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Defining Characters:**

**Iz: **Is 5'4 with deep chocolate hair that has big curls and goes to chest length. Her boobs are bigger and her curves are more defined. Her skin is a little paler then her normal skin tone. She can change all of these facts depending how she wants to look. Her eyes are red with golden tinges from being newborn and they are brighter and bigger than the past year. Her lips are plumper and her nose is perfect and her cheekbones are more defined and her hair is silky and she is all around the most beautiful vampire ever, she fits in with Rose and everyone. 19 in human years. **There was some confusion with her power of changing herself. She could turn into a werewolf form, but she wouldn't be able to talk with them. She also doesn't know the full extent of her powers.**

**Renee: **Has black hair that is chin length in a bob. Is 5'6. She had red eyes. She was taller and fuller. Her features were perfect. 37 in human years.

**Nicole: **Has black waist length hair and is around 4'1. She has mouse like features with big eyes and a small nose. Her lips are cutely in a normal pout. She is skinny and is the cutest little vampire ever! She likes wearing dresses. 7 in human years.

**Ivory: **Is 5'7 and has blue hair with sky blue tips that is waist length. Her eyes are big and her nose is a celebrity's dream. Hour-glass figure. She has the punk style. She wears shirts that show belly and she wears net gloves. She also loves jeans with holes in them. 16 in human years.

**Kari: **Short black hair that is ear length. Has pink streaks as of late. Looks like Nicole's older sister. Big eyes and small nose. Hour-glass figure. Loves Ivory's style, so borrows a lot of her clothes. 15 years old in human years.

**Rose: **Is 5'3 and has blonde hair that is stomach length. She has red plump lips and a cute nose and is skinny. Big eyes and likes to dress up. She is the beautiful cheerleader type. Long legs and the perfect body proportions. She has beautiful pale skin. 17 in human years.

**Trevor: **Black hair that falls into his eyes. Big eyes and beautiful face. About 6'1 and skinny. His hair is messy, but that cute, effortless messy that is really hot!! 21 in human years.

**Max: **Black hair that falls into his eyes. Boyish features. About 5'11. A mix of Edward and Trevor. The perfect gods. All three of them. 19 years old in human.

**Rick: **Blonde little boy that is 4'5. Looks a lot like Nicole and 8 in human years.

**All of these except Iz have red eyes. Review! All people are on my profile! And the rooms too!**


	13. Chapter 11 Breaking My Heart

**AN: Okay, I now have 58 reviews that means I got 10 reviews. Not that great stats, so you are lucky I got an inspiration and needed to write! This is a very big twist and I thought this would make my story even more original. Sort of sad, so prepare yourselves.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11: Breaking My Heart**

_Previously:_

_But before he could answer, Nicole ran to him and hugged him saying, "Rick!"_

"Nicole, it is wonderful to see you!" he exclaimed.

"Um, don't mean to be rude or anything, but, Nicole, who is this?" Rose asked.

"This is my brother, Rick!" she said happily.

"Brother?" we all said. Then we laughed.

"Yes. It is a long story, see, we were at home with my mum and pa and Rick and a very pretty lady with red wild hair came in and attacked our mother and father. She killed them. Then she bit me and Rick and had us change. She said she was taking us to a warehouse to become apart of her army. She said she was building an army to kill a girl named…Isabella. Yes! That was it. Isabella. And she said we have special talents and our parents didn't. That is how I got my power. I wanted her to die for killing our parents and I used my mind power to hurt her. Me and Rick ran, but he was caught and I was coming back for him…but he said to run. He is my big brother so I always listened to him." she said this all without taking a single breath.

"What power do you have Rick?" I asked. I don't know why I was obsessed with powers but I wanted to know.

"I can-" he was interrupted by Nicole.

"He can tell when people are looking for other vampires." Nicole said with a smile.

"Yes, that is why I am here. Victoria is looking for this house." he grimly stated.

There were gasps. I barely remembered someone named Victoria. For some reason, my human memories were blurring. I couldn't see a clear picture of Charlie or my friends in Forks. Victoria was with…what was his name? Laurent and…James! That's it. James tried to hunt me. I couldn't put his picture together. What other memories or people had I lost? I tried to remember the Cullens. I couldn't picture Alice or Emmet or Rosalie or Esme or Carlisle. I could only get a clear picture of Edward. And the picture brought pain. I tried to hate him in that year. I was always quiet so I thought. I tried to hate him so such. But the truth was…how can you hate someone for not loving you? It wasn't his fault he didn't want me. It was my fault for not being good enough. Iz! You can't think like that, it is not your fault…but sometimes you can't help hating yourself…

I was brought out of my thoughts when Rick spoke again.

"I don't know why she is looking here. What are all of your names?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nicole!" Nicole exclaimed.

"I know your name Nicole, I was talking to the others." his face held love and annoyance.

"Rose."

"Trevor."

"Ivory."

"Kari."

"Nicole!" she said again.

"Nicole, I will talk to you in a second, will you go play with your dolls please?"

"Okay." she skipped upstairs.

Rick sighed.

"You are very mature for an 8 year old." Rose commented.

"Being with Victoria will do that to you. Anyways, what are your names?" he finished looking between Max and I.

"Max."

"I didn't think it was you, and yours?" he said the first part to Max and the second to me.

"Iz."

"Is that short for something…?" he prodded.

"It is just Iz."

"Tell me your full names, all of you."

"Rose Tye Young."

"Trevor Walt Young."

"Ivory Yvette Map."

"Karoline Opal Jazz."

"Maxi Owen Heart."

I sighed. Might as well, then they can kick me out. "Isabella Marie Swan. That **was** my name, but it is not now."

"It doesn't matter if it was now or then. She is coming after you and she will be here in approximately…"he looked at his watch, "1 minute. Crap!"

He stood and ran to Nicole's room. He came down holding her hand.

"W e have to leave **now**." he growled. Just then, the wall was ripped through. Everyone gasped. Max and Trevor went in front of everyone. When the dust cleared there were about 20 vampires standing there. No fucking way are we making out of this with even 1 alive-dead person. Behind the vampires was Victoria and Laurent. Victoria's hair was red and wild and she had an evil grin on her face. Laurent was smirking at our horrified expressions.

I looked at the vampires closer and saw they all had very strong collars on there neck and there was a super-strong rope connecting the collars and Victoria's hand.

"Seems that I have found you, Isabella. When I looked in your house, I found only a male, so I had a snack and then, I followed your scent to the dead werewolves. Very nice, might I say." she then laughed and let the leashes go. "Kill them, my pets." she laughed again.

The vampires ran at us and all of us went into kick-ass mode. A storm came and the strongest wind I have ever seen lifted some vampires up while Trevor tore off there head when Rose lowered some down.

Kari had made some trees, the strongest ever, come to life and rip apart some vampires.

Max ran straight towards Victoria and started fighting with her.

Nicole was currently torturing Laurent with an evil smile that creeped me out.

All of a sudden, all of their powers, stopped working. The wind went away and the trees were normal again. Everyone but Victoria's vampires had a 'What the Fuck' look on their face. I turned to Rick and saw him looking at something in the trees. I ran towards it and came face to face with a vampire that waving their hands. What the fuck?

"What the fuck?" hey, I voice my opinions.

He cackled and said, "My power is to cancel others, bitch." He laughed again.

I looked back at my new family and saw they were struggling. I saw Victoria had Max in a headlock and was laughing. That pissed me off. I ran towards her and my body caught fire. She looked up.

She tore off his head quickly and I gaped. His body slumped to the floor. I was still in shock when she said, "Finally, a real challenge." I ran towards her and we started fighting. I ripped off her arm and she screamed. She looked to the forest and I said, "Sorry, but your favorite power doesn't work on me, bitch!" I tore off her other arm.she screamed and looked helplessly to her 'pets.' she smiled and turned back to me.

I looked to where she was earlier and saw that Rick was headless. I saw a movement, a vampire was lunging at Rose. But before he could get there, Trevor jumped in front and ripped his head off. Then another vampire came behind him and ripped off Trevor's head with his teeth. Rose screamed. I turned back to Victoria just as she kicked me in the stomach. I landed next to the canceling vampire. I ripped of his head with my burning hands.

This is fucking insane! First, I watch my mother die and I kill the pack. Now, I watch my family die! Everything is my fault!

I run back to Victoria and you could see my hate in my eyes, without my ability. Victoria's eyes were fearful, then turned cocky again. I crouched and dove at her, my head hitting her stomach. She flew with an "Ooph." I grabbed both legs and ripped them off.

"Now, bitch, you have to watch as I kill all your 'pets'!" I yelled than ran off toward the other vampires. I saw Laurent's head was an inch from struggling Nicole's neck.

"Nicole!" I yelled and her head snapped up. She had a smile on her face and I reached my hand out.

A fire ball shot towards them and hit both of them. Nicole was dropped and flew right and Laurent flew left. I ran towards him and whispered, "I hope you die in the pits of hell for even **trying** to kill my sister." then I ripped off his head.

I turned around and saw Kari get her head ripped off by a woman. I ran towards them screaming, "NO! Kari, No!" I grabbed the woman who did this and threw her in a pile that Nicole was making of bodies. I then threw some fire out of my hand and lit the pile on fire.

I looked around and saw everything clear. I turned towards Nicole with a small sad smile on my face.

Then I heard an ear-splitting scream. I turned back around when the scream was cut off.

There was Victoria, with only a torso and head and in her hands was the head of…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This chapter made me cry, did it make you cry? I know it is a cliffy, but I want more reviews! I have over 2000 hits, but not even 60 reviews. That is pitiful… **

**Whose head is it? Tell me who you want it to be and maybe it'll influence me!**

**-Edwardjustproposed**


	14. Chapter 12 Smile

**AN: Here is another chapter. Some people where confused about how the vampires are dying in my story. Yes, I know that they die only when burned, but it fits better in my story if they die when there head is taken off. Sorry if you don't like the fact that I had to change it. **

**To those of you who reviewed, it is because of you that this is being written. To those of you who didn't you should thank them. I got 16 reviews. I now have 74 reviews! That still isn't that much compared to other story's I have read, who have less chapters and more reviews, but it will do. I want my reviews to reach 90 after this chapter. Can you do it?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12:**

_Previously:_

_There was Victoria, with only a torso and a head, and in her hand was the head of…_

Ivory. Oh. My. Fucking. God. This bitch is going to die very painfully.

I let out a scream and she just cackled. Nicole screamed as I lit on fire.

I ran towards Victoria and punched her in the stomach. She screamed as purple thick smoke came from her stomach. Then I punched her face and a hole was in the middle of her face. She screamed as more smoke came out. She dropped Ivory's head and put her hands on her face.

"You don't fuck with my family, unless you want to die-or whatever it is that you do, bitch," I spat at her. When I spat at her, ambers came out of my mouth and burned her.

I wasn't done with her but Nicole yelled, "Iz, Rose ran off! We have to get her!"

"You're lucky that you can die less painful than I wanted you to die. I am sure the Devil made a special place below hell just for you, skank." and then I stopped her suffering.

I threw her body in with the growing pile of smoke and ran behind Nicole towards Rose.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4 days later**

**Alice Pov**

We headed straight for Forks. I figured that if Bella was in Washington, she would be in Forks. When we got there, we ran to her house.

We didn't expect what we found. When we got closer, we could smell blood. But it wasn't the freesia smell that we had smelled so much. It was gun powder smell. We ran in and took in the scene.

Charlie was in the middle of the kitchen. Blood was pooled around him from a wound on his neck. You could tell it was a vampire by the way the neck was broken in case all the blood wasn't taken. This wasn't a snack, if it was, there would be no mess. This was an intentional attack. Could Bella have done this?

There was a note, lying on his forehead. I was the first one who noticed it. Everyone was in shock and there were faces of horror.

All of a sudden, Edward yelled out, "Stop thinking! She couldn't have done this…she couldn't have…"

"She could have if she was a newborn…" I trailed off.

I went over to Charlie and picked up the note, it read:

_If you are reading this, you have seen what I can do. Just come quietly and I won't have to hurt your family anymore. Isabella, you know who I am and you have seen what I can do, I will hurt your new family if I have to find you. And after them, I might hurt the family that left you to rot, the Cullens. I **will** see you soon, Isabella._

_Your worst nightmare_

Edward crumpled in pain as I read it aloud to the family. Esme gasped and everyone else looked shocked.

I picked up Charlie and cleaned him up. Then I took him to the graveyard with everyone else. I was looking for a place to put him, when I found something I never wanted to see. There was a stone and it said:

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_September 13th 1988- September 19th 2006_

_Loving daughter and friend, we will never forget you_

I gasped. No. No. This could **not** be happening. I collapsed on the dirt dry sobbing. The family heard me and came over. As soon as he saw me, Jasper picked me and held me, sending comforting waves through me. But nothing could comfort me. My sister was dead.

Edward glanced quizzically at Rosalie. Everyone looked confused. I had just enough in me to point at the gravestone I was looking at.

They looked at it and gasps were heard. They were hard to hear over Edward's painful roar. He crumpled next to me and we dry sobbed together.

This couldn't be happening, I saw her. What if it wasn't her though? I don't think our family can do this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**13 years later**

**Iz Pov**

We gave up on searching for Rose years ago. We followed her all the way to a place Nicole called, Volturra. Nicole said she probably wanted to join Trevor in the afterlife. Nothing I could do except be with Nicole.

So I was with her. I still am. We have lived on that island for 12 years. We are now coming back to Westport and then we are going to Forks, the place where Nicole said she took me from. Nicole is going to take me to my house and we are going to check on… the guy who was my…father. Yea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alice Pov**

This is the worst part of my existence yet. Edward is a shell. Hell, everyone in this damn family is a shell. It is worse than when Edward left her because now she is fucking dead. My sister has been dead for 13 years. She was always a danger-magnet. She got herself killed. We have been in our house for 13 years and have only left to hunt. Well, Edward hasn't left ever. We had to bring food to him or else he would have gone into a comatose state. Here comes Carlisle…

"Can everyone please come to the living room please?" he called.

Me and Jasper walked into the living room. Edward was the last one in.

"Now, I think we have been wasting time for too long. I will be getting a job tomorrow and you will be going to school in 2 weeks."

"Wasting time! We haven't been wasting time! We have been mourning the loss of the only woman I will ever love…" Edward burst out.

Wow, that's the first time he has talked in years.

"I know Edward, but this isn't open for discussion. You are going to school. I will be in my study if you need to talk to me about anything other than this." he sighed and then left the room. Esme gave us a small smile and followed him.

Great, school, can't wait. smile

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you think of it? Sorry I haven't posted recently, I have the flu. I even missed the first day of school back! Here is a chapter. I don't think I capture them very well, but what can you do? shrugs**

**-Edwardjustproposed**


	15. Chapter 13 Welcome to Forks High

**AN: I got 22 reviews! I am at 96 now! That is good for one chapter but rather pitiful for a whole story that is at 12 chapters. I have read a story with 10 chapters and it has over 300 reviews! And the chapters aren't long either! What is up with that? Anyways, I hope to make it to 120 reviews with this chapter. The reason it is delayed is I am still sick. L I also have boring school! L L double sad-ness!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 13: Welcome to Forks High**

**1 week later**

**Iz Pov**

Green. Everything in this place was green. Why did I live here? I much prefer the island we were living on before. Oh well, we came here to check on my father. I don't remember anything from my human life and we came here to see if it will help me remember, I only know my name is Iz from Nicole telling me. The only thing I remember is one exceptionally beautiful face.

It is the most beautiful vampire or human I have ever seen. More beautiful than Rose was, but when I see the face, I only think of one word, pain. I don't know why I think that word, but I do. Maybe he hurt me or something, I don't like to dwell on it.

We finally arrived. It was a small 2 story house. I lived here?

"I lived here?"

"Yep, I kidnapped you," she smiled up at me.

I walked towards the house. I opened the front door and looked inside. There were yellow cabinets and a small table in the kitchen. I walked through to the living room. It had a T.V. and a couch. There were no memories connected to these rooms. As I scanned over the living room again, a memory flashed through my mind:

_I was human and I was sitting on the couch with the amazingly painful god. He was holding me and we were watching a movie. I was crying and he was comforting me. Then he said,_

"_I do envy Romeo here."_

The memory ended and I decided to go to my room, confused.

"Nicole, which one is my room?"

"It is up here." she then preceded to go upstairs and into a blue room. It had yellow curtains and a bed and a computer in it. There was also a rocking chair in the corner. Another memory flashed through my mind,

_I was laying in the bed and the god was next to me, holding me and singing a lullaby._

Wow, this is weird.

"So where is my dad?" I asked Nicole.

"I don't know, maybe we should stay here to see if he comes back," she suggested.

"Okay, I guess we could. That means that you are going to school just like me so we can fit in."

"Yea! School! Finally, I can show my intelligence. But Iz, I don't want to be in 2nd grade, can you make me look like a softmore? That way I can go to school with you," she looked excited.

I caved. "Okay, but I am not original so you will look like Ivory in softmore form. And I will be Rose. Okay? People might recognize me if I look the same."

"Okay, change me now. My name will be Nicole Heart and you will be Iz Young. This will be sooo fun!"

"Calm down, I will sign us up now."

I walked over to the phone and dialed the number. Wait, how did I remember the number? From my human years? Maybe.

It rang and an old voice answered it, "Hello?"

"Hi, I am Iz Young and I was wondering if I could get me and my half-sister signed up?"

"Sure, what is her name?"

"Nicole Heart."

"Your all ready, I will send you some papers and you write everything on there and send it back. You should be ready to come in 2 weeks."

"Thank you, I live on 3564 Green Way." (**I have no idea what her address is.**)

"Thank you for joining Forks High."

I hung up and turned to face Nicole, I really did a good job. Her hair was blue and she had that adorable figure and features. She had that bad-ass look that actually was a lot like Nicole. She was shorter and cuter than Nicole but still really hot.

She looked at me and gaped. I looked in the mirror and saw I had the short adorable body of Rose, a junior. I had the blonde hair that was long and the big eyes. I will make them blue. My eyes flashed blue, they now had that piercing effect.

I turned to Nicole and gave her green eyes. Wow, that really matched. She looked in the mirror and screamed.

"I love you so much! Look at me! I don't have the body of a second grader, though when this is over, I am going to draw myself older and that is how I shall look. Wow!"

"Glad to know you like it, now can we wait for the papers and sign them?"

"Okay, party pooper."

We both laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 weeks later**

We walked into the school as Iz Young and Nicole Heart. We walked to the office and I saw a old woman sitting at the desk. The name plate said 'Ms. Cope'. Another memory flashed through my mind.

_I walked in as a human to see a red haired Ms. Cope. She looked up and smiled. _

"_Hello, how was your day?"_

Well, time had not been kind to Ms. Cope. Her hair was all white and there were more wrinkles on her face than there were lost memories in my mind.

She looked up and smiled, just like all those years ago.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she sounded like those people at fast food places except she had a genuine smile and not one of those fake 'I hate that I have to serve you but I will anyway or I will get fired' smiles.

"Well, I am Iz Young and this is Nicole Heart. We are new here. And I signed the forms." I handed her the signed papers.

"Oh, well yes, here are your schedlues," she handed them to us, "and welcome to Forks High."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Short I know, but school is so boring and they keep loading on the homework! Ugh!**

**Review to brighten up my day!**

**-Edwardjustproposed**


	16. Chapter 14 Another Life

**AN: I am soooo sorry for the wait! I had this science project and I was procrastinating like crazy! So I had to do it last minute and my family has been getting in fights (mostly me and my step-dad: aka- bastard from Hell) and my house is on a rampage. Anyways, thanks to the reviews, I got just enough, 120 exactly! Thanks to all my reviewers, especially bellaisme, me friend and sort of beta! She reviewed every single chapter! That is allowed people, anyways, enjoy the chappie!**

**I also wanted to point out that this isn't the right time line for Mike and Co. kids to be this age, but I wanted to add them anyway for comedy and it helps with the memories.**

**Psst! You like these vampires? Wanna own them? Join the club! We have cookies! To bribe Stephanie Meyer! -eats a cookie- I magically got a time machine and wrote Twilight before Stephanie Meyer did! NOT!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 17: Another Life (Just because I am tired of changing it from 17 to 14)**

_Previously: _

"…_and welcome to Forks High."_

She smiled at us and Nicole burst out, "Thanks! I can't wait!"

I smiled at Ms. Cope who had a confused look on her face. Then I grabbed Nicole and pulled her out of the office.

I pushed her softly and asked, "What the hell? Why are you hyper and in front of the secretary?"

She smiled sheepishly and replied, "Sorry, I haven't been to school since Rose told us to go once and I punched a kid and Rose took me out."

"Why did you punch a kid?" I asked, bewildered. Doesn't she know she could break his face or kill him?

"Well, he had said I was cute and I said he wasn't. He said I was stupid girl and that I should leave. Then I punched him, not hard though, it was like a poke to me and he still had a really big purple bruise. Wimp."

Nicole was over 50 years old and yet she still acted 7 sometimes. That's what I loved about her though.

"Well, we better get to class. I haven't ever been to school, but I requested all classes with you and I think we got them. Looks like we have…Gym the first period. We don't want to be late. (**I hate Gym so much and the first thing I am going to do with my time machine is kill the man who made up 'P.E.' before he thinks of it.**) Come on, Nicole."

We ran to class, well, it was like walking at the pace of a turtle to us but it was like running to the turtle. I mean, um, humans. When we saw the Gym we slowed down and walked in.

Everyone turned to us as we walked by. Conversations were stopped and I think I saw some people drooling.

I walked over to the adult in the room and handed him a slip. He was staring at me, or actually he was staring at Rose. I waved my hand in front of his face and he blushed.

He signed it and took Nicole's and signed it too. I looked at the slip and it read, Coach Pilgrim. That is a funny name.

"Go to the bleachers so I can tell the class what we are doing today."

My body turned a faint pink when I noticed I hadn't sat down but I just stared at the slip. I walked to the bleachers with Nicole and the Coach announced that we were playing dodge ball. How fun.

When everyone got up, a boy that looked like a jock winked at me. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He had that self confidence thing that was arrogance mostly and he looked like a senior. I ignored him. A pretty girl with brown hair walked up to him and put her arm on his waist. She looked like she was ready to kill anyone who stepped in on the guy. Her hair was curly but it wasn't frizzy and she looked like a junior, that means she is my age. She had that bitch attitude, well, that was just my opinion. The guy turned with his arm around the girl but he looked over his shoulder and winked at me. The girl looked up at him just as he winked and she glared at me. Everyone was put on sides and the blonde guy was on my side and the brunette was on the opposing team.

Nicole was also on the opposing team and was talking to a girl who was slightly taller than Nicole's 5'3. The girl was about 5'7 and she had brunette hair and kind eyes that sparkled when she was talking. She looked like a freshman and looked shy. Nicole was animatedly talking back.

I felt something coming towards me. I looked sharply to the right and ducked just as a ball was about to hit me. I saw the brunette fuming.

The blonde came up to me and said in what was supposed to be 'sexy', "Hey, I'm Matt Newton. What's your name?"

"Iz Young," I replied flatly.

"Well, tell me if you need help manuvering throughout the school. Also, if you need to get out, call me." He winked again, he was getting on my nerves. Doesn't he know I don't date? Oh, well, he will find out soon enough.

"That is nice, but I think I have got it covered. And when it comes to the date, I think your girlfriend would be pissed." I pointed to the brunette.

"Oh, you mean Jesse Stanley? I would dump her for you any day." he smiled at me again.

I would have gagged but memories brought me back.

_I was sitting at a table with a group of people and as I looked at each of them, I knew their names. There was Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Angela Weber, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie, Ben (**I can't remember his last name, could you tell me please?**), Lauren Mallory. I was talking to Jessica about something._

_Flashes of everyone went through my mind. Every moment spent with friends from a different life. My human life. My name was still out of my reach._

When I came back to reality, Mike, I mean, Matt was staring at me with a confused expression.

"Is your father's name Mike?" I asked impulsively. I wanted to take the words back but I might as well find out.

"Yea…do you know him?"

I thought fast. "No, I…was just wondering." Apparently not fast enough. Stupid slow brain!

"Yea, well-"

He was cut off when a ball hit him in the back of the head.

"What the-?"

Jesse smirked at him. She really did look like her mom. I smiled at her and put my finger in my mouth, feining gagging. She laughed. Matt walked off the floor and into the bleachers.

She was okay I guess. She was a lot like her mom, I thought, based on my memories. Sort of a bitch and sort of nice. I looked towards Nicole again and saw she was talking to that girl that looked like…Angela! She was probably related. Wow, this is fun. I should just look at people and see who they look like.

I saw twins that were like Lauren and Tyler twins. They looked like freshman. The girl had blonde hair and a scowl on her face. I looked closer and she was scowling at some guys who were picking on her twin. I listened in.

"…nerd. Why don't you go back to ugly town, where you came from," some stupid jock said. I looked closer and saw his eyes were shining with envy. So this dude was jealous and was taking it out on this guy. Why were they jealous?

My answer was answered when a pretty senior came up and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled at him and told the boys, "Now leave him alone, Walt. He didn't do anything to you."

When the Tyler twin looked down, she winked at Walt. He was too stupid to get it. He just got angrier at the twin. When the senior started talking in a bubble-gum voice saying things like 'It's okay sweety!', the jock got pissed.

"I can't believe you broke up with me for this dork, Tasha! Look, he's a freshman!"

"I was only-"

"Get off of me, bitch!" the blonde Tyler said. The girl looked at him in shock.

"What did you say, punk?" she asked in disbelief.

"He said get off of him, bitch! God, do you have problems hearing or comprehending? You know, they have classes called Special-Ed classes for that." the Lauren had just walked up and told the girl off and started talking slowly when she said 'Special-Ed'. I like **this **Lauren.

"And who the hell are you?" the senior sneered.

"I am his twin, Heather. And you probably don't even know my brother's name. It's Cody and he is not a prank that you can mess with," she sneered right back.

"Well, I am a senior named Gina in case you didn't know, bitch. And who said I was pulling a prank on Cody?"

"I did, because I am not stupid like your dumb boyfriend _Walt_. So your prank didn't even work, ho-bag." Okay, I **really** like this girl, Heather.

"Hey, Cody has his sister fight his own battles. Poor wittle Cody, can't stand up to anybody." Walt said in a baby voice.

"I don't need my sister to fight my battles, but I am smart enough to comprehend words bigger than 'cat'. you want me to fight my own battles Walt? You asked for it." Then he punched Walt hard in the nose. And I mean **hard, **his nose started spurting blood immediately.

Walt started gripping his nose and he slumped to the floor with his nose spewing like a fountain.

I like this kid too.

The Coach came over and told Cody to go to the office. He smirked and left.

Heather slapped Gina and followed Cody out the doors.

The bell rang and everyone filed out. I found Nicole and pulled her towards building number 4. I had already memorized our schedule and we had Spanish next. As we walked Nicole filled me in on her and Bella's talk (**She doesn't remember that's her name, remember?**). That was Angela's daughter and if I was right, I thought I saw a hint of what looked like Ben.

Spanish was boring and so was History and Trigonometry. Finally we got to lunch. Of course, me and Nicole couldn't eat lunch but at least we were out of the classroom. The teachers weren't the problem, it was the students. The teachers couldn't even hear us, even if we were talking in human volumes because we are in the back. We talk low and no one can hear us. But the kids won't stop staring and whispering, and we are at the back! I swear, hearing 'She is probably shallow' or 'She is so hot' one more time, I'll die! Again!

We walked into the lunch room and the few people that were there, stared at us. We had ran and gotten here sort of early. We both walked into the non-existent line and grabbed as minimal food as possible. Then we sat down in the far corner of the room. We decided we would scare off anyone who walked over to us, we didn't want to be bothered by wannabe's.

We were talking and the cafeteria filled up with humans. I looked at Nicole to see she was fine, she had stopped drinking human blood years ago. Even when I had come at first she had already been drinking animal blood for 4 years. She was really devoted and she hardly even got the thirst. It was weird. But hey, she was weird herself. I had no problem with humans. The whole idea made me want to gag, and hard.

I heard someone approaching and thought about how I was going to get them to go away. It was my turn, Nicole had gotten rid of Matt who had come over. This person was pretty quiet though.

I looked up and started, "We aren't in the mo-" I stopped short.

I looked up into the eyes of a vampire. The vampire was sad, by the looks in his eyes. He looked at us and said, "Would you like to sit with my family and me?"

He was big and burly. He had black curly hair and he looked like a weightlifter. Even for a vampire, he looked strong.

I looked to Nicole, only to see patience in her eyes. So, she wanted me to handle it because it was my turn, eh? Fine.

"Well, we like our spot, but if you want, you can join us." I didn't add in that he was the only we would let sit with us. Oh, and his family.

He had a bored look in his eyes as he said, "Okay, I will tell them." Then he turned and strode to the other side of the lunch room.

I turned back to Nicole but she spoke first, "He looks really sad and I don't even have your power." She said this so low that only I could hear, even though the vampires over there have super-hearing. But something tells me that they wouldn't listen anyways.

I was about to respond when I saw 5 vampires sit across from us. I turned back to them and scanned them with my eyes. I saw the burly one had sat next to a blonde super-model. She was really pretty but she wasn't nearly as pretty as Rose. Oh wait, I look like Rose. Shit. Next to the blonde was a blonde boy that was tall and had the face of a God. I saw Nicole staring out of the corner of my eye. Then I heard a growl and I looked to the right of the blonde boy and saw a pixie with black hair, glaring. She was shorter than Nicole but she looked older. Nicole noticed the growling to and she snapped her head in the direction of the pixie. She looked confused, no, she **was **confused. Then I looked to the pixie's right to see a man with bronze hair who was looking at the table. I couldn't see his face .

Might as well start the introductions. "Hello, my name is Iz and this is Nicole." I waved my hand non-chalently at her.

The blonde boy was the one to speak, "Hello, I am Jasper and this is Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, and Edward." he pointed to each one as he spoke.

Nicole was staring again. I elbowed her before the pixie, err, Alice, got mad.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, but why do you want to talk to us?" I asked. Might as well get to the point.

"We wanted to invite you to meet our parents and come to our home. Learn a little about you. Well, they want to anyways." I was surprised by who talked. It was the bronze-haired one. He lifted his head and met me with a cold look. Actually, it was more dead. I saw massive sorrow in his eyes before I realized I had seen that look before. On this person. But not in this life. In another.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I wrote more because you guys have waited for so long. What did you think? I would like to hit at least 150 reviews. Is that so hard? I have 30 something people who have alerted this, so all you have to do is review! Please? I need it to motivate me! Reviews are like cookies! You can never have enough!**

**-Edwardjustproposed**


	17. Chapter 15 Finding Things Out

**AN: Hello again and thank you to the reviews. I am at 151! I got 31 reviews! Why can't it always be that many? This is the chapter you've been waiting for…Edward talking to Iz!**

**Do I look like S. Meyer? No! Why would you even think that? Why are you so stupid? -hides behind Edward- Just read and review the chapter.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 18: Finding Things Out**

_Previously:_

_I saw massive sorrow in his eyes before I realized I had seen that look before. On this person. But not in this life. In another._

I looked at his face and realized that it was THE face. The only memory or image I had without going to familiar places. It was the face that I could only describe with the word 'pain'. Why? Because this face had pain etched all over it? Or was it because this creature had caused **me **pain? I didn't know, but I wanted to find out. I wanted to find myself. Who I was. Or am.

"Your sad…" I hadn't meant to say it out loud but I mumbled it and him, being a vampire, heard it. He cringed.

Though it wasn't him who spoke. It was Alice. "He has gone through painful things. So, would you like to come over?" Her eyes held hope. Over what, I did not know. She no longer had that anger, only hope shining brightly. Her face held nothing, but it was the eyes that were the gates to the soul.

I looked to Nicole who was studying them. If I didn't know better, I'd think she was scrunching her nose in distaste. But I knew her, and she was scrunching her nose from concentration. If I was right, and I knew I was, she was wondering why they all looked dead or sad. Except Rosalie, she looked bored.

"Sure. We would love to come to your home. We have to get to class now." I stood and pulled Nicole from her staring. She looked at me and she looked like she was actually 7. Her eyes were pleading. She wanted to leave now.

"Nicole, you know we have to go get our slips signed." Then she pouted. Good thing I was used to her charms, otherwise I would have melted. "No. You know that is a sad attempt." I eyed her sternly. She gave up.

I looked back at the, they didn't say their names, well, them, to see they were gone. I grabbed Nicole and pulled her to Math. Time passed quickly and we went to our 6th period, Biology. When we got there, I saw that the bronz-Edward was there. He was sitting next to a empty seat and I looked to see that the only other seat open was by Bella.

I sighed, knowing I was going to sit next to Mr. Memories. He heard me, but I guessed he didn't care. Nicole looked at me and I nodded. I didn't need her to ask to sit next to Bella.

She skipped over and it reminded me of…Alice. Why? I hadn't even seen Alice walk, yet I saw images of Alice dancing as she walked to me. That walk put ballerinas to shame. I would quit ballet if I saw her move like that. It was the most graceful walk I'd ever seen, even for a vampire.

I went to the teacher and got both our slips signed. I was holding them since Nicole would lose it, even with her vampire memory.

I walked to the open seat. Edward didn't even look up when the chair moved.

I decided I would talk and he **would **listen. "Hello."

"Hi."

"So, I don't mean to intrude but…what happened to hurt you? And if I am right, you don't like me." I decided to be blunt.

He looked up. That's a start. "You are intruding by asking that question. And, I don't know you, so how can I not like you?"

"Sorry, you don't have to tell me. But I know whatever happened must have scarred you for eternity. As for you not liking me…you can not like someone when you first know them. I don't like Matt Newton. Did you know that his father is named Mike?" I had been staring at the wall as I spoke but when I finished I looked back at him.

"How would you know if I am scarred? And how do you know the _Newton's_?" He spit their name like it was human food on his tongue.

"I will tell you when we come over. If you plan on staying in the room that is." I could tell that he wasn't wanting to be there, so that meant he probably wouldn't. "I don't know how I know that Mike is the father…I just do…" I seriously didn't know why I remembered them. They were obviously my friends, but why did Edward hate him? Did he know him? Maybe he was there when I was here!

He was looking curiously at me. I ignored it. "Do you know Mike?" I asked with a little too much enthusiasm. I couldn't help it.

"Yeah, I know him." He was still looking at me funky.

"Well…" I waited for him to say anything else. He just looked at me more. "Do you remember me? I think I hung out with them! In my human life…" I trailed off.

"You couldn't have known him. Your seventeen, aren't you? I was in the same school as him and I didn't see anyone who looked like you."

"Well, that might have to do with…never mind. I'll tell you at the house. Back to you." I stared expectantly at him.

"Um. What about me?" He was nervous. What about?

"Why do you not like me?" It was something I wanted to know, and I don't beat around the bush.

"It's not that…it's that you remind me of…someone." He looked heartbroken and his eyes were pleading for me to end it there. I stared into the eyes and got caught there. He broke the trance when the bell rang.

Nicole came over to me and when I looked up, Edward was gone. Nicole was bouncing as we walked to the parking lot. She was telling me about Bella.

"…she is really nice and sweet. She is kind of shy though…I am really bouncy and I make her excited."

"Yea, she is a lot like her mother." Oh my god. Did I just say that? She didn't know of me remembering.

"You know her mother? And her mom is shy?"

"Yea, and you and her remind me of Alice and me." Oh. My. God. Did I say that too? Wait, where did that **come** from? I didn't even know Alice and yet, here I am, seeing her dance happily and talking about how she acts. Both of which she doesn't around me. Unless that thing that happened with Edward not only broke his happiness, but the family's too. That's it! Something dreadful must of happened…but what?

Nicole snapped me out of my reverie. "Alice? You mean the one that growled at me and is all sad looking? How do you know her and why do you compare her to me? I am **not **a grumpy pixie!"

"I don't know…"

"You don't know what?"

"Anything…"

We reached the parking lot and we got into my brand new car that I bought with the Young's money. Hey, we need transportation. It was a Bugatti Veyron. It cost over a million dollars. It was the color of the darkest part of Nicole's hair. A dark blue. The car was sleek and the hottest car I have ever seen! (**On my profile, people. If that doesn't inspire you to check it out, I don't know what will.**)

We slid into my car and I turned on the CD player. Clair De Lune filled the car. Nicole groaned. She didn't like classical like me. I don't know why I liked classical, but I do, especially Debussy.

The other vampires came out of the school and I think I saw all jaws drop. They all just stared when they saw me in the driver's seat.

Rosalie was the first one to un-freeze. She stepped forward cautiously. She then asked, "Is that a Burgatti Veyron? The new one? You gotta let me do some work on this. I can make the 300 horsepower a 400 horsepower! Please?" She was begging me.

But first I had to ask, "Where would I drive 400 mph?" I raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Who cares! All that matters is that you **can**."

If this was going to make her like me more then, "Okay, you can work on it later, I want to see your house." Then I put on my sunglasses and pulled out. The parking lot was empty by now and I honked my horn.

They all got in their cars and I followed them to their mystery house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you think? I thought it was good. Thank you to my asfaawbffe, XxeternallyxXxdamnedxX for being awesome like that. She reviewed every chapter. Thanks to LifeLover for reviewing to every chapter. That is true devotion! So, can we hit 175? I think we can. I wrote this ahead of schedule, just for you readers! So please do this one thing for me, push that little button!**

**-Edwardjustproposed**


	18. Chapter 16 The House Visit

**AN: I am sooo sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I have been really busy with school and I need help. I am posting this chapter but I need help first. I am doing an acting report for my class. I have to tape something that is total of 10 minutes long and has to be a scene from New Moon. So can you help me, fellow Twilight fans? Could you review and tell me what you suggest? And I can accomplish it? Preferably a scene without absolutely gorgeous men in it. There is NO WAY I can find a super hot werewolf or vampire! Also, could you give me some lyrics that you think fit New Moon, I only need 10 songs and they don't have to be original, though it wouldn't work to get the same song over and over again. It's for my assignment! I would appreciate it a lot! Thanks!**

**I have also decided that I will post a riddle each chapter, at the end, and when I get the right answer, I will post the next chapter. No more review amount needed! Though I do enjoy them!**

**I am curious as to how many boys read Twilight, so if you're a boy, could you tell me? I want to see how many, I have a bet with my friend, XxeternallyxXxdamnedxX! I would like to thank her, for being my beta and for reading the New Moon lines to me, since I let another friend borrow the book! Thanks Eryn!!!**

**Sorry again about the wait, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 19: The House Visit**

_Previously:_

_They all got in their cars and I followed them to their mystery house._

We got to the turn-off fairly quickly. We drove a couple miles and came to a white house.

I felt the tingly sensation I had come to know as my memories. The house got farther away and everything went black.

_I was floating and I saw myself in a whirl. I dove towards myself and when I got close, she turned to face me. It was me as a human. I don't look that different now. Just more curvier and paler and harder. My hair was more luscious and flowing. It was longer and my eyes were gold instead of the human me's brown eyes. _

_She motioned for me to follow her. I saw a huge painting that was life-size. It was of the huge white house that I had seen briefly. A car pulled up. I was in it with Edward._

_The scene flashed to inside the beautiful house. I was standing in a room, surrounded by the…Cullens. How do I know their name? _

_**You are remembering.** the other me said._

_I looked back at the picture before me. _

_Alice gleefully gave the human a silver package. Wait, Alice, gleeful? She was never happy. Why is she happy now?_

_**Because this is before my whole life changed. **she said again. What does she mean?_

_I saw it in slow motion. Human me slid her finger under the edge of the package. She pulled her finger away and a single drop oozed from a cut on her finger. _

_I saw Jasper's eyes turn from curious to hunger. His eyes blackened in color._

_I jumped toward the picture, towards Jasper. I didn't want him to hurt me. _

_But I hit something solid. I looked and saw the moving picture was solid. I couldn't save myself._

_Edward jumped on human Iz before Jasper did. He knocked her to the ground, hitting a table and having crystal glass spilled all over them. Human Iz, Hiz for short, threw her arms out to catch herself. Only to have glass cut into Hiz's arm. Now Jasper had tackled Edward, trying to get to Hiz._

_Emmet grabbed Jasper and I was being pulled to another memory. _

_This picture was of me, in a blue shirt that complemented my skin and a kacki skirt, was walking towards the house with Edward holding my hand._

_I came with them through the front door, where the obvious parents introduced themselves. _

_It flashed to someone's room, with me and Edward cuddling and kissing on a black sofa._

_Then, it was me being carried down the stairs by Alice, in a gorgeous dress and a cast on my leg. Edward's face was glowing._

_Then, everything disappeared except me and the human me. Why is everyone sad now?_

_**You have to ask them. **she responded._

_What if they don't answer?_

_**You have to open yourself, and be vulnerable. Otherwise, there is no way they will get through your shell.**_

_Then she faded. _

_And the blackness faded._

I opened my eyes to Nicole, who is used to me collapsing every once in a while, jump onto my lap and grab the steering wheel that I had let go of. I snapped awake and Nicole jumped back to the passenger side and I took the wheel and parked.

Hiz had told me to be vulnerable. But how? I don't know, but I **will **find out.

I stepped out of the car and sped over to Nicole's side. We watched as they got out of the car. They did it at slower than human speed. Man, they **are **really depressed.

They walked to the front door and Emmet called, "Carlisle. Esme." in a regular voice, but with no emotion in it at all.

Carlisle and Esme sped down at vampire speed to their 'children'. Then they turned their eyes to us.

Esme's eyes lit up when she saw us and ushered us to the living room. Everyone followed to sit with whoever was their match. Except Edward. He sat alone.

Once everyone was seated, they all turned to us.

Nicole started, as I hoped she would, since I was trying to probe their eyes for emotions.

"Hello…? I am Nicole Heart and this is Iz Young. And you are…Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper…what?"

"Hello Nicole and Iz. We are the Cullen's. My wife is Esme and Jasper and Alice are married. As are Rosalie and Emmet. May I ask how you two came to know each other and a little about each of you?" Carlisle inquired.

Nicole smiled and turned to face me. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes. I easily glared down whatever idea she had. She preceded to pout.

I decided it would be best if I started. "Well, me and Nicole have known each other for 13 years. She is like my little sister." I smiled down at her. She smiled back. "She found me with others after I killed a pack of werewolves. She brought me to her coven and then we were attacked. I couldn't save everybody and only we survived." I sighed as I finished.

"Wait. You killed a **whole **pack of werewolves? All by yourself? How?" Emmet had gotten happier and he looked like he was a little boy, actually seeing Santa Claus.

I smiled. "I don't know exactly. Well, I know I caught on fire because they killed my creator and then tried to kill me. I killed them and passed out. Then Nicole, Ivory and Kari found me." I smiled again.

"Your power is to catch on FIRE?! Are you serious?! That is awesome! Can you show us?!" Now Emmet was like that kid. With Santa **and **sugar.

"I only catch fire when I am really mad. And yes, I am serious. But I can't show you, I might burn your house." I looked at Esme, somehow knowing she wouldn't be happy with a fire in her house. She looked at my thankfully.

Then Emmet burst. "We can go outside! Then you can show me! Please?" He did the puppy-dog face. Except it wasn't very cute, it was like a bull dog with the puppy dog face. I laughed.

"I can't. I am sorry Emmet, but I am not mad. And there is nothing to make me mad. I am sorry." I smiled sheepishly. There really wasn't anything I was mad about.

"Well, Iz. If you can't show them that, maybe you can show or tell them a different power." Nicole piped in.

"You have more than one power?!" This time it was Alice who got excited. All the others ear's perked up though.

"Hehe…um. Well, my power's are…I hate human blood. And no power's affect me. But you might know that already if you have power's. Um, then there is the power of my emotions are overly sensitive. Like, if I get mad, I catch on fire. And if get too overwhelmed, or depressed, I can faint." I didn't feel it was time yet for me to tell them the other powers.

"But Iz, what about-" Nicole started. I quickly covered up her mouth and looked at her, telling her silently not to talk.

"What about your power, Nicole?" Esme asked.

I let go of Nicole's mouth so she could tell them. She got that glint back in her eye.

"Well, I haven't even used this power on Iz, so she doesn't even know how it works. I can make it so I hurt you. On the inside, not physically." She smiled proudly again.

"…"

When no one spoke, I could almost see the gears grinding in her head.

"Does anyone want to volunteer?" she asked. I gaped. She wouldn't.

When she looked around, everyone was looking at her except Edward.

"Edward, would you mind?" she asked politely. I guess she is. It is not like she can kill anyone. Right?

Edward looked up. His eyes narrowed but he nodded slightly.

Nicole smiled and got up. "I think we should do this outside. What about you?" she aimed the question at Edward.

He shrugged.

They walked outside, followed by everyone.

"Ready?" Nicole asked Edward.

"Sure." he replied.

Then Edward crumpled in pain. He writhed on the ground but he didn't make a sound. No grunt of pain or a yell or scream or anything. I have never felt it, so I didn't know what it was like.

I looked to Nicole and she looked like she was solving a puzzle.

What was happening here?

---------------------------------

**Nicole Pov**

I had asked Edward if he was ready and he said sure. So I dug in his mind, and found it. It had a lock on it and it was a big safe that it was in.

Let me explain what I found. Edward's most painful memory. Normally, it is easy to find. It is normally the change, for vampires. For Victoria, it was when she found out James was killed. Looks like Edward has a more painful memory than the change too.

Must be about love. See, my power takes the most painful memory anyone has experienced. Then I replay it to a max, but I take over. I could make Edward die inside if I used full potential.

I found the key to the room. Edward appeared with me. I get to watch his painful memory, and so does he. So I see the memory that changed his life and he has to relive it.

I opened the door.

_Inside, there was a picture of someone who looked like normal Iz in human form, talking to Edward. But Edward looked dead. This must be when she was human. How did they know each other? And she doesn't even remember her human life. He led her into the forest, not far though._

"_Bella, we need to talk." he said._

_Bella? This is Iz. I focused back on the picture and watched as Iz winced. _

_Then she spoke saying, "Okay, let's talk."_

"_Bella, we are leaving."_

_I saw Iz contemplate that. Then she spoke, "Why now, I mean another year and-"_

"_Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks after all? Carlisle can barely pass for 30 and he's claiming 33 now. We have to start over soon regardless." Edward said. The deadness in his voice shocked even me._

"_When you say __**we**__-" Iz looked like she was about to throw up._

"_I mean my family and myself." Edward's voice was hard._

_Iz thought about what he said then said, "Okay. I'll come with you."_

_His eyes hardened and his eyes narrowed slightly. "You can't Bella. Where we're going is not the right place for you."_

"_Where you are is the right place for me." Iz was pleading with her eyes._

"_I'm no good for you Bella." So he took the 'It's not you, it's me' line. Pathetic. The Edward that was watching with me whipped his head around and growled. Then he turned back to the picture, looking like he had too. Which was part of the torture._

"_Don't be ridiculous. You're the very best part of my life." Now she was getting desperate._

"_My world is not for you." Bull-shit. That is what I would think. Too bad, if it's not for her, then how did she survive 13 years in it?_

"_What happened with Jasper, that was nothing, Edward, nothing!" She was getting hysteric now._

"_Your right. It was exactly to be expected." Why is he all 'self-pity'? He is the one breaking her heart. Obviously. Why is this his most painful memory. It should be hers._

_I decided I would watch it all play out. "You promised. In Phoenix you promised you would stay-" she was cut off._

"_As long as it was what was best for you."_

"_No, this is about my soul, isn't it? Carlisle told me about that and I don't care, Edward, I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you, it's yours already!" She __**was **__hysteric now._

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me." I looked at Edward and saw that he visibly winced. I did too. This was painful to watch. It was like watching your big sister get her heart crushed and their was nothing you could do. Except I could do one thing. I intensified the pain. She may not remember it, but this was the guy who killed her._

_Iz sifted thorough the words and came up with, "You…don't…want me?" When she said those heart-breaking words, I made him look her in the face. He had to watch as her life crumbled away._

_Then the Edward in the picture said, "No." and her eyes died. They held no life. Edward had to watch, up close and personal, as he killed the Iz inside her. Then she spoke, like a robot:_

"_Well, that changes things."_

_Edward fell to the ground, dry-sobbing. I was pulled away from this painful memory, and back to real life._

My eyes came into focus and I saw Edward, on the ground, sobbing.

--------------------

**Iz Pov**

I saw that Nicole had gotten a blank stare on her face. Her emotions played on her face though. She went through confusion, shock, pity, mocking, pain, anger and it rested on happiness. We decided it wouldn't be good to wake her up, since we didn't know what was happening.

When she came to, she was smirking at Edward's sobbing form on the ground. Her eyes held pity though.

The Cullen's tried to help Edward up but when he wouldn't get up, the Cullen's eyes turned to Nicole in anger and fright.

"What did you do? He hasn't spoken since you guys got here. And he hasn't showed emotion since Be-" Carlisle stopped abruptly. Who was Be-?

"What happened to you guys?" I asked.

"We will explain once Nicole tells us what happened." they all turned to Nicole.

"Okay, okay. All I did was take his most painful memory and make him watch it. It normally is the change for most vampires. Which isn't that emotional, so all that person felt when that happened, it is intensified and they have to watch and feel the worst point in their life again. I was surprised by what his memory was though. I got to watch to, so I can see part of their life. It is normally the one that has changed their life forever." Nicole said.

The Cullen's looked at each other and then Emmet was the one to say, "What did you see?"

Nicole turned to me. "I saw Iz." she said simply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I made it extra long because of the wait. I am sooo sorry! I hate when stories take forever, but I thought you guys would enjoy longer chapters instead of short ones. **

**The riddle is:**

I fly in the air, but I am not always there. I cannot be touched, but I can be felt or held. Think very hard, but if you live near the equator, you may have a hard time seeing me. What am I?

**When I get a right answer, then I will post again. Don't forget to read the beginning author's note, it has some important information that will explain any delay. I know I hate these long author's notes myself, but I thank you for staying with me!**

**And Eryn, if you guess it, it doesn't count!**

**-Edwardjustproposed**


	19. Chapter 17 Remembering the Past

**AN: So 3 people got it right, and I would like to congratulate them:**

**Vampire012**

**Marshi (When her name is called, Jasper feeds her a cookie)**

**Flamingo1325 (First!)**

**So congratz on being smart and the reason why I am writing this right now. I still need help! I am procrastinating and I need a movie scene and some lyrics that fit New Moon! Help me, please!**

**My bet is still on with XxeternallyxXxdamnedxX and I bet that there are more than 30 boys on this site and that I will at least get 5 reviews from boys. I need your help, so if you are a boy, tell me in a review so I can get those $10 from Eryn!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 20: Remembering the Past (Yea! We made it to chapter 20!)**

_Previously:_

_Nicole turned to me. "I saw Iz." she said simply._

What the hell? She saw me? Why did she see me in his 'most painful memory'?

Emmett voiced my thoughts. "What do you mean, 'You saw Iz'? In Edward's memory's? No way."

I didn't notice Edward was up until he spoke. "That wasn't Iz. That was Be-Bella." He winced and stuttered when he said that name.

Wait a minute. "You mean Nicole's Bella, from school? How do you know her? I didn't even see you talk to her." I said, I was **very **confused.

He winced again. "No, not that Bella." -wince- "Angela Cheyney named her daughter Bella after my Bella." He paused. "Well, she isn't mine anymore." he muttered. I barely heard him with my vampire hearing. **(Thank you lanna-misssunshine Ben's last name!)**

"What do you mean? And Nicole, how did you see me?" I aimed the first part at Edward and the second at Nicole.

There was silence until Nicole spoke up. "It was you, when you were human. I saw you when you were human, or did you forget I kidnapped you for your mother?" The end was mocking.

I just stared blankly at her. I didn't remember her kidnapping me. Or bringing me to my mother. Until now. Everything faded away as I went back 13 years in the past.

_I was dreaming, I hadn't dreamt in a while._

_**I was walking through a forest…. I couldn't see anything in this fog. I stopped at a rock to find where I was. When I sat, I heard a scream and crashes. I stood up and ran towards the noise…. Then I saw what was making the noise, it was a little girl. She looked to be around age 7. It was Nicole. She was screaming and thrashing, then a figure came up. This person knelt next to the little girl. Her screams turned to whimpering. The figure then lowered his head to her throat…. **_

_Now I was covered with something. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out. I bounced up and down, like on stairs. I felt low to the ground. Must be someone small holding me. Wait, didn't Nicole say that she kidnapped me? This must be her! I made a move to struggle, but it was like there was invisible binds. It was like I could see through these human eyes, but I wasn't in control. And I didn't like that._

_When we got in the car, I could feel the silent purr of the car, but I don't know if this human body could. We finally stopped and I was pulled out. Then I was fucking dropped! Who dropped me?! The bag that was holding me was ripped, but I still couldn't move. I looked to the left though, only to see Nicole, just like in my dream, thrashing and screaming. A figure bent over her and Nicole started whimpering instead. The figure's head was closing in on Nicole's neck when I felt my mouth open, without me telling it too. Who the hell is running this thing?_

_A scream pierced the air and it hurt my sensitive ears. But it was me who was screaming and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't close my mouth. The hooded figure snapped their head in my direction and I looked at red piercing eyes for the first time in years. The figure then turned their attention back to Nicole._

_A smooth voice then said, "Now Nicole, why must you always disappoint me?"_

_I could tell Nicole was surprised but she responded quickly, saying, "Isn't she who you want? You said the girl with brown hair and eyes who lives in the chief's house."_

"_I know what I said and you grabbed the right girl, but you failed by bringing her here. I said their house, not ours. For this mistake, you must suffer." the dark figure said. The human I was in winced at something. The figure lowered their head to Nicole and I was shocked speechless. But apparently the one who was making the choices wasn't._

"_Why did you take me here, why do you want to screw with my suck fest of a life? If you want to ruin it, you are too late." I said, I guess. The voice was horse and I tried clearing it. The figure ran over to us and spoke mockingly._

"_You don't remember? I'm hurt, I thought you would recognize my voice, I'll have to give you another hint." With that, they took the hood off their head and smiled. I gasped. It was my creator. Why was I seeing this?_

_It fast forwarded to my change. I remembered my change, except whenever I did, I just saw the hooded figure over me. Now I wasn't in the human's body and I was watching from above like normal. This time though, I saw that instead of the hooded figure, their was my creator. She was in more detail than I could remember. I saw the way she looked at the human me and I remembered what Nicole told me. '…or did you forget I kidnapped you for your mother?' This was my mom!_

_I continued to watch. Then a pack of wolves came. They snuck into the clearing and…Renee! Renee jumps up and into a protecting position. The wolves advance and are ready for the kill when…one of the wolves sees me. And he orders everyone to stop. I remember him. What was his name?_

_Two wolves attack and grab my mother's arms. When she struggles, another wolf joins in to help. Then I wake up. I see the scene play out as Sam throws me into a tree, Jake and Sam fight **(she heard human Iz say their names and remembered the whole pack)**, I blend in, Sam and Jake stop fighting, they look at me, I have problems with finding my own appearance, I ask Jake to turn human and when Sam says no, it began. I watched as I leaped at Sam and I waited 'till the dust cleared. Sam was a burnt, shriveled chicken. My face was in pure shock, and so was my human self's. I watch as they kill my mother and I burst into flames and kill everyone. Then I faint._

_I watch as my colors change, and I am guessing it was moods. Every time I tried to get into my body, something happened._

_I tried once again and I heard, **It is not good for you to go in there, it is not safe for you.**_

_I don't give a shit. I thought back. I tried again and I heard, **I am NOT letting you in there. You can't find out yourself, you can only remember when I say it is time.**_

_Oh, so you are the one who is making me pass out all the time. I decided to give up._

_As soon as the girls came back, I zoomed out. I remembered everything from here on. **(it is because from here on, there is nothing from her human life to forget. She doesn't remember anything she told them about her human life though.)**_

I woke up to find myself on the ground and everyone around me except Nicole. I stood up and found she was pretending to file her nails, with playfulness written all over her face.

"So, you decided not to tell them that I was fine?" I asked, playfulness etched on my face too.

"I **did **tell them, but they refused to listen. If you are asking if I told them **why **you were out cold, then no. I didn't. I thought you would be so kind to explain." smirking, she looked up from her nails.

As I turned around and found everyone staring like I have two heads, I decided to show my true face. But not yet.

"Fainting is something I do often. Though that is only recently. It is probably because of the memories etched into this town for me…" I drifted off.

"Have you been here before? I don't remember you." Alice had a questioning look on her face as she said this.

"Well, not as Rose. I was here, but I don't know when, except that I was human…"

"Who is Rose? You mean Rosalie? You are Rose?" Emmett was stumbling over his words.

I laughed before I continued. "No, my friend Rose. This," I waved my hand over my body, "is not me. I am Iz and this is Rose." Confusing, I could tell by their eyes.

I laughed again. "I didn't tell you all my powers. I can blend into anything, like a chameleon, except I don't just change colors, I can change my face or my body shape, to blend in, fit in with a crowd. I can also tell your emotions by your eyes. Normal people can read certain emotions in someone's face if they know them or the person is really easy to read. But I can see any emotion in anyone, no matter what. Even if there is no strong emotion, there is always at least one." Smiling, I finished.

Everyone was staring until Edward asked the question, "Then what does Iz look like?"

I looked around, uncertain. Should I reveal who I am? They might be able to help with my memories…

I took a deep breath and changed into myself. With my brown, waist-length, wavy hair and golden eyes, with my snow white skin and my curvy figure…

I opened my eyes, and I heard one united gasp.

I turned to Nicole to see her staring at the Cullens, wondering why they were so surprised.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yea! Evil cliffy! How do you like it? Go to my profile and vote on how she should react when Edward tells her she is his Bella!**

**Here is the riddle for the next chapter:**

Four men were in a boat on the lake. The boat turns over, and all four men sink to the bottom of the lake, yet not a single man got wet! Why?

**See if you are the one who gets it!!**

**-Edwardjustproposed**


	20. Chapter 18 Flashback

**AN: I am sooooo sorry for the wait! I hurt my little sister, and she cried (which is what she would do if a 5 year old punched her) and I got grounded for a week! I won't go into the details…but a 9 year old crying because I pushed her? Come on!**

**I would like to thank all the people who helped with my report by giving ideas for songs:**

**Flamingo1325**

**LexyCullen4Eternity**

**Midnight Writter (Edward feeds her 10 cookies for helping me with a great song!) **

**A really good song that Midnight Writter suggested, Phil Collin's 'Against All Odds'! It fits perfectly! If anyone ever needs help with New Moon songs, tell me!**

**The answer to the riddle was:**

They were all married, so not a 'single' man got wet!

**Congratz to these people for getting it right!**

**Skatergurl196792**

**Mr5edwarddcu113n**

**Flamingo1325**

**Tulips at Twilight**

**Obsessededwardcullenluver**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Eryn! Congratz on the new story, and only 2 chapters, but 16 reviews, 11 fave's and 22 alert's! Good job! Check it out, Bella's Other Side!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 21: Flashback's Galore **

_Previously:_

_I turned to Nicole to see her staring at the Cullens, wondering why they were so surprised._

I turned back to the Cullen's and saw their reaction one by one.

Carlisle's mouth was in a 'O' shape. Esme looked shocked but in her eyes their was huge amounts of hope. Jasper was concentrating, on what I don't know. Alice looked furious, like she was about to explode, which is probably right. I decided to switch my vision. Emmett was dumbfounded. Rosalie tried to look bored but she wasn't succeeding with my power, she was the most shocked.

Did I say most shocked? Well, that changed when I met Edward's eyes. All the color was drained out of him, he was paler than my snow-white complexion. His face was emotionless. I never thought I would see an emotionless face. He looked more dead then the first time I saw him.

I heard a voice in my head, before I could speak it said, **Do you want to see a face that is worse then his?**

No. I immediately thought back.

**Too late, it is time for you to see what Nicole saw.**

The world spun and before darkness overtook me, I felt Nicole catch my body, since everyone else was still shocked.

_I came to a large safe. I turned and saw Hiz again. **(That is Human Iz, for those of you who don't remember) **What is this? I asked_

_**This is what Nicole saw, you will see it, but this time, no one will be with you. Except me. It is time you saw what started this all.**_

_Hiz stepped forward and opened the safe with a big key. She opened the door. She motioned for me to enter. I stepped through and Hiz walked a different way._

_Where are you going? You said you would be with me. I pleaded. I didn't know what I was about to see._

_**I will be with you, but I won't be watching, I have a main role. **she walked away after winking._

_I hesitantly stepped up to a picture._

_Inside, there was a picture of Hiz, talking to Edward. But Edward looked dead. Like he was about to kill himself. His eyes only held regret. _

_He led her into the forest, not far though._

"_Bella, we need to talk." he said._

_Hiz winced. Who the fuck is this Bella girl? Oh. It looks like that is me. Hmmm. Bella, it's okay._

_Then she spoke saying, "Okay, let's talk."_

"_Bella, we are leaving."_ _I saw Hiz contemplate that. _

_Then she spoke, "Why now, I mean another year and-"_

"_Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks after all? Carlisle can barely pass for 30 and he's claiming 33 now. We have to start over soon regardless." Edward said. The deadness in his voice was less dead then his eyes. Even Hiz should be able to tell that he was stabbing himself. If he wasn't a vampire, I would wonder if he was cutting himself._

"_When you say __**we**__-" Hiz looked like she was about to throw up._

"_I mean my family and myself." Edward's voice was hard._

_Hiz thought about what he said then said, "Okay. I'll come with you."_

_His eyes hardened and narrowed slightly. "You can't Bella. Where we're going is not the right place for you."_

"_Where you are is the right place for me." Hiz was pleading with her eyes._

"_I'm no good for you Bella." That is a really old line. 'It's not you, it's me.' Whatever. _

"_Don't be ridiculous. You're the very best part of my life." Now she was getting desperate._

"_My world is not for you." What? For a little while I forgot that this is, was, me. I survived 13 years in this world. It isn't yours._

"_What happened with Jasper, that was nothing, Edward, nothing!" She was getting hysteric now. What happened with Jasper?_

"_Your right. It was exactly to be expected." What the fuck happened? Why was he doing this. Why was Hiz making me watch my own heart get crushed. __**Why **__was my heart getting crushed?_

"_You promised. In Phoenix you promised you would stay-" she was cut off. Phoenix? _

"_As long as it was what was best for you." _

"_No, this is about my soul, isn't it? Carlisle told me about that and I don't care, Edward, I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you, it's yours already!" She was hysteric now. Why was he doing this? What did I do?_

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me." Why not? Was I just a fling?_

_Hiz sifted through the words and came up with, "You…don't…want me?" When she said those heart-breaking words, I looked up close and saw my eyes filled with a last hope. Don't hope, it hurts worse._

_Then Edward said, "No." and my eyes died. They held no life. This **was **the deadest face I had ever seen. She just let the Iz inside of her wither up and die. There was no hope for her. Then she spoke, like a robot:_

"_Well, that changes things."_

_The picture froze and Hiz came out of the picture. My knees wobbled and I fell, but Hiz caught me. _

_I looked up at her, myself. What happened after that?_

_Hiz closed her eyes and lifted her hand. Then she said, **If you want all human memories, touch my hand. But you can never erase the past. This will hurt, emotionally. More than anything you have ever felt. You will feel everything as you go through your memories.**_

_I pondered over it. I would get my memories and I wouldn't need help. I reached up and touched her hand._

I opened my eyes and I was holding Nicole's hand tightly.

"Iz? Are you okay? That kind of hurts." Nicole's smiled weakly.

I let go of her hand and looked up. Edward was in the same position as when I left him. Everyone else was struggling to hold back a screaming Alice.

"Let her go." I said.

"NO! She will kill you." Emmett said.

**Wow. Alice is stronger than I thought. **I heard Hiz's voice in my head.

_Where are my memories? _I asked in my mind.

**You will get them if you touch each of the Cullen's. You will get all of my memories that I had with that one. You touching my hand was to see if you wanted it. After you have touched each Cullen, all your other memories will freely flow in.**

I took a step forward and Nicole tried to hold me back.

**Touch Alice first, she will share the memories with you. **Hiz said.

I shook off Nicole and went towards Alice. I reached out my hand slowly and Alice growled.

All the Cullen's heads snapped around so fast that if they were human, there neck would have been snapped.

A united, "NO!!" was heard and then I was on the grass.

I looked up and Edward was above me, his color still gone. If I just looked in his eyes, I would see a robot.

I reached out to touch Edward, but I remembered what Hiz said about Alice. Since Edward was the one who touched me, the memories didn't trigger.

I stood up and ran to Alice.

"Alice, I want to remember you." I closed my eyes and touched my hand to her forehead.

I felt Alice go limp and we both collapsed.

_Me and Alice walked towards a picture. The picture flipped through memories so fast that only a vampire could tell what they were._

_Meeting Alice, becoming closer to her, talking to her, there was shopping trips, Alice playing dress up with me, and all Hiz's memories. Alice watched wide-eyed._

We came back and Alice looked at me.

"Bella?" she asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you all think? I thought it was good. You have until next chapter to vote in my poll. Don't put it off if you want a say in what will happen next!**

**Riddle:**

What is a mountainside that has a spring of water in it?

**I think this one might be harder! Try to solve it!**

**-Edwardjustproposed**


	21. Chapter 19 Reliving the Past

**AN: So, I am sick, yet AGAIN, and this time it is for real. I just threw up and the taste won't get out of my mouth! Bleck! This is like, the 17th day of school I missed, the school is going to be PISSED! I think I will have summer school, the first time I will have it. -sigh-**

**Congratz to the people who this answer to the riddle: **Our nose.

**Obsessededwardcullenluver**

**Skatergurl96792**

**Flamingo1325**

**I only got 13 reviews last chapter! I promised I wouldn't hold the story hostage, but I have a message, WHY DO PEOPLE PUSH THE 'FAVE. STORY' AND NOT THE REVIEW BUTTON, IT'S THE SAME DAMN BUTTON, PEOPLE! Okay, rant over.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 22: Reliving the Past **

_Previously:_

_We came back and Alice looked at me._

"_Bella?"_

"Who's Bella?" I asked. "I want a good explanation this time."

"How did you show me memories of Bella? Is this some kind of joke? 'Cause I don't think it's funny." she growled. She took a menacing step forward.

**You are Bella. I am Bella. **came Hiz's voice.

"I am Bella?" I asked out loud.

"No! You just look like her. You did this to prank us, am I right? Who told you or showed you a picture of Bella?" Alice was the only one who could talk right now. Everyone else was still in shock.

"No one told me to do anything. This is how I look, without my disguise. About the memories, you said those were memories with you and…Bella? Well, then I must be Bella, because those are my human memories!" I was getting excited.

"What do you mean? You can show people your memories too?" Alice asked, a confused look written all over her face.

"That's the first time I have seen my memories. Well, not the first time…Hiz has shown me a lot of memories, but after I go through individual memories with each of you, I will have all my memories!" I said, happily.

"Who is Hiz? You don't remember your human life?" Alice was super confused now.

"Hiz stands for 'Human Iz', it is shorter than saying that. Do you remember your human life? I know you don't, because I just shared memories with you, but do they?" I turned to the rest of the Cullens.

When they didn't respond, I turned to Nicole.

"I remember some of them." she replied to my unasked question.

"Oh, well I guess I am just special then." I said. The happiness of having a way to find my memories hadn't worn off yet.

Who should I touch next?

**You can do it in any order you like, just have Edward last. **Hiz voiced in my head.

Ok. I stepped up to Emmett and took his hand.

_I floated to the picture, like with Alice. This time though, we flipped through all of Emmett's memories with me; us meeting, him becoming like my brother, conversations, the way he turned into a vampire, the last one was black to me._

_Emmett was watching it intently, tears in his non-existent tear-ducts. So he could see it, but I couldn't, what was with that?_

We came back and Emmett was still in that sad-state.

"What did you see?" I asked him.

Apparently going through his memories woke him up from that state he was in. He responded with, "Didn't you see it too?"

"I saw most of it, but not the last part. What was it?" I was as confused as Alice now.

"What do you mean? You mean the birthday party?" he asked confused.

"What bir-" I was cut off with Hiz in my head.

**You'll see that memory later, don't ask.**

"Never mind." I said.

I reached out and took Carlisle's hand. Then Esme's and Rosalie's. Rosalie was in too much of a daze to argue.

Everything was the same. I would go through memories with each of them, and at the end, I would see black and they would have their own interpretation of it.

I stepped up to Jasper and took his hand.

I was done quicker than normal, because he apparently didn't have time with me, like the others. But I got conversations with Edward about Jasper, and what I thought of him.

When we got to the dark memory, he kneeled over.

When we came back, he was kneeled over and I saw his eyes. They were filled with guilt. That's right! Hiz said that Jasper had done something to me in that memory with Edward.

Edward was staring at me in disbelief, and I stepped up to him.

Before I could take his hand…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is mean, and short. Sorry! I don't feel well and you have another chance to vote on my poll!**

**Here is the new riddle:**

What is a blue-green jar with popcorn on it?

**Can you get this one? Try!**

**-Edwardjustproposed**


	22. Chapter 20 The Last Piece of the Puzzle

**AN: I am sooo sorry for the long wait. I have been sick and I have the curse of writer's block! Right now I am coughing vehemently. I am staying home again and I have tons of homework to do! And I got in a fight with my friend too!**

**Answer to the riddle: **the sky.

**Obsessededwardcullenluver**

**Skatergurl96792**

**Vampire012**

**Athenian Grace**

**Flamingo1325**

**Congratz to you!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 23: The Last Piece of the Puzzle**

_Previously:_

_Before I could take his hand…_

I questioned myself. Did I really want to know? Yes, I did.

I marched forward. But, the Cullens stood in front of Edward. They wouldn't let me by.

Edward was still white-faced and still like stone.

Why wouldn't they let me touch him? I was this close…

Nicole stepped up to me.

"Let me touch him, please. I am almost done. I still don't get the memories I shared with all of you." I pleaded. They shook their heads and looked down.

Alice looked up and stared at me. Her eyes were wide and glassy. "We don't want the memories to hurt Edward. He has been through so much…" she looked down.

"What?! Edward has been through so much? Look at Iz- I mean Bella. **She **was the one that got left behind and taken for granted. And you won't even let her remember? I guess it's for the best, she wouldn't want to relive the forest." Nicole ranted.

What she didn't know is that I already saw the forest scene, I just couldn't see myself in it. The Cullen's all took a step to the side.

I slowly walked forward. I reached out and lightly touched Edward's hand.

I flew back all of a sudden. I hit a tree about 30 feet away. I looked up and saw Edward had flown fifty feet because there wasn't a tree in his path.

The Cullen's hurried over to Edward and Nicole hurried over to me.

Edward didn't seem fazed. I walked back over to him and the Cullen's blocked him again.

"You aren't allowed to hurt him." Esme said, her eyes were sad. All of their eyes were sad. Why were they? Because of the memories or what?

**They are sad that you can't join their family.** Hiz said.

Why would I join their family? Silence.

"I promise, I won't hurt him. I flew too." I said, reassuringly.

They hesitantly stepped aside again. This time, I grasped Edward's hand and the shock tried to send us flying again but I held tight.

I watched the memories, each one making me happier. They were memories of me and Edward, the meadow, everything. How I found out he was a vampire…then it came. This one didn't go by fast, because I needed to soak it all up.

I watched as Edward and I watched Romeo and Juliet. I watched Charlie give me a camera. I watched us go to the party. I watched as I thanked Emmett. Then I watched in slow-motion as the last piece fell into place. I watched as I cut myself, I watched Jasper pounce, I watched Edward dive into me…I watched it all. And as I watched it, I felt it. I felt like it was me, not just watching, but living it. Again.

And when the memories went by with Edward acting weird, and then the forest scene, I felt everything that I had felt. I wasn't watching someone else's life, I was living mine. I felt the hole in my chest painfully rip open as I watched Edward break my human heart and seal my fate. I continued watching everything, it skipped around to life in Arizona, and life without Edward. I was hopeless. I was sort of glad I forgot that. All that pain…I still feel it.

I hadn't even been paying attention to what Edward was doing, but when I tried to turn my head, the memories went by at lightning speed and after every one was consumed, it stopped.

I opened my eyes to the Cullens above me. But they weren't looking at me, they were looking at someone or something else.

I stood up and looked back down.

I saw Edward. Lying on the ground, ghost-white and stock-still. His eyes were horror-filled and it looked like he was seeing nothing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry, but I had to leave off there! Don't ya just love cliffies?**

**Riddle:**

A man walks into a bar and asks for a glass of water. The bartender pulls out a shotgun and points it at him. The man says, thank you and leaves. Why?

**Try to get this one!**

**-Edwardjustproposed**


	23. Chapter 21 Forever Broken

**AN: I am sooo sorry for the wait! I have been sooo busy and I had a chance to write a chapter, but since no one was VOTING ON MY POLL, TELLING ME WHAT STORY TO UPDATE, I updated the most neglected, Singing to the Breaker. So sorry again, I am not completely sure if this is good, so tell me please.**

**Answer to riddle: **He had the hiccups and the gun scared his hiccups away!

**Moonchild101713**

**Skatergurl96792**

**MoosesAndMeeses**

**Animallover0109**

**Obsessededwardcullenluver**

**XxeternallyxXxdamnedxX**

**Flamingo1325**

**Good job! But, now I will be giving lyrics to songs and you have to guess the song!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 24: Forever Broken**

_Previously:_

_I saw Edward. Lying on the ground, ghost-white and stock-still. His eyes were horror-filled and it looked like he was seeing nothing._

Just looking into those eyes…it reminded me of what I saw. Then, all of a sudden, it all clicked. He left me. He loved me one second, and the next he didn't. He had pretended to love me for his own amusement. Wait, no, he just fell out of love with me. I am confused.

I felt myself getting angry that he left me. I looked at his face, stone-white, but slowly returning to his normal pale complexion. I saw my memories again, all the happiness etched on my face. I haven't been that happy in a while. I haven't **felt **that happy since he left. He left and took my fragile heart with him. He always said I was fragile, but my most fragile part was the one he shattered into millions of pieces. My heart. And I am Iz now. I am **not** fragile anymore. Bella was the weak human who wasn't loved. Iz is the tough vampire who doesn't need love.

I felt my eyes fill with tears that would never fall. I might not need love, but I want it. Edward took the chance of love with him when he left.

Edward's eyes were focusing. What if he told me to leave again? Before he could break me completely, I did the only thing I could do, I ran.

I turned and ran through the forest surrounding the house. I ran faster than I have ever run before. I needed to get away, I finally figure out what happened to me, and I find that I was left behind. To die, alone. I am forever incomplete, forever broken. I now realized why Hiz and my own memory had tried to keep me from my past. It hurt to much. My subconscious was trying to keep me from living in the past. But when I decided to do it anyway, Hiz decided to show me. I guess I can call Hiz, Bella, now. Bella **is **human Iz anyway.

I was thinking and getting some good distance from me and the Cullens. When, with a blast of intuition, I realized that I really was alone. I didn't have the Cullens…Oh. My. God. Charlie is dead and so is Renee! And I killed…Jacob. And the rest of the pack. I mentally went back to that time to see if I felt remorse. I saw myself killing out of rage, I felt remorse for Jacob and Quil…but I killed so many…

I hit something hard and ran right through it. Out of surprise, I tripped over something too. I looked behind me and saw that I tripped over a log and ran through a tree. So that was the huge crash, humans will think it was an earthquake.

I got up and went over to examine the tree. I smelled blood. As I slowly circled the tree, I tried to fight down my fear that I crushed someone. I found the source of the blood, it was a chipmunk, no wonder I smelled a small amount. I sighed out of relief, when I saw, with horror, another chipmunk come over and sniff it. Then the alive chipmunk was poking the dead chipmunk with it's nose, trying to get it up. I swallowed down a sob, they probably loved each other. I was about to scream when I covered my mouth.

What was I thinking, THEY ARE CHIPMUNKS! It's no different than hunting, Iz. I looked at them again and had to stop myself from falling, for some reason, I was seeing the love in the alive chipmunk's eyes. And nothing in the dead one's. It reminded me of Edward and me. I was the dead one of course, except he was the one who killed me and he had no love in his eyes. His sorrow and pale-face was probably result of seeing his dead ex-girlfriend come back to haunt him.

When I thought of this, I did break down sobbing. I crumbled and cried. I cried for Edward, for the Cullens, for Jacob and the pack, for my mother and my father, for all my dead friends who helped me cope, for everyone I lost. I cried for Nicole, who I abandoned and left with people she didn't even know. I cried for all my friends who thought I had died, for everyone who care or cared about me. And lastly, I cried for myself, I was alone and everyone who wanted to be with me was dead or thought I was or I abandoned them. Everything I did was wrong. And my ruined life was all Edward's fault, the Cullen's fault.

No, it wasn't their fault that they couldn't love a dumb human. I was just a human, right? Why should vampires care to talk to me, let alone love me and want me in their family? They shouldn't, but that didn't keep me from hoping, or them from crushing that hope.

I stood up, brushing off my clothes. I was glad even more now that I couldn't cry tears, I would have drowned and my clothes would have been soaked from the sobbing I just did. When I looked up, I found the pale god that bent me and crushed me beyond repair.

"Edward."

**----------------was going to leave it there, but you deserve more------------------------------**

He was staring at me, openly. Like if he blinked, I would disappear. I wasn't fully looking in his eyes, I didn't want to see the emotion, I was afraid I would fall apart.

Looking anywhere but him was impossible, but it hurt to look at what I lost. I closed my eyes and focused on anything else. Willing the world to swallow me up, I scrunched up my eyes really tight.

I heard him come towards me, but I just squeezed my eyes tighter. Unconsciously, I had been holding my stomach tightly, trying not to tear at the seams. I heard him come all the way to where I was standing, and then I was airborne.

My eyes flew open and I noticed the stone arms around me. My eyes started closing in pleasure, until I realized that he was carrying me. My eyes were open again and I struggled to get loose, but he was holding on tighter than Ivory had. I was weak from my emotional break down, so I sighed and let it go. I noticed we were going the way I had come, of course, he was bringing me back. Not for me, but because he is the fastest and can catch me. I still had a lot to explain and they want to know. Then they will let me go, or leave themselves. And I will go to those vampires in…what is it called? Edward said…Volterra! The Volturi, you bother them if you want to die!

Edward suddenly stopped. We were in front of the house and everyone. Everyone immediately snapped their attention to the two vampires who had come back. Us, wonderful.

I looked up at the sky and noticed the sun was going down. The Cullens took the hint and ushered us inside. Once everyone was seated like before, everyone, including Nicole, looked at me expectantly. Here we go.

And I told them everything, no interruptions, they were too shocked. I told them everything I remembered, from when they left me. Including the details of the extent of the fights I was in. they listened silently. Once I was finished, I waited for the response that would decide the rest of my time on Earth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you think? I wrote all of this, but I am not sure if I should continue. I am not getting much positive feedback, the most reviews I have gotten for a chapter was 22. Did you know that some _require_ at least 25 reviews? And the most I have gotten is 22? I feel unloved…L **

**Song of the day/week:**

Oh it's deafening  
The bitter truth  
I'm doing everything for the first time again without you  
I pretend I'm ok  
But it aches inside  
There's got to be a way that's better then just getting by

**-Edwardjustproposed**


	24. Most Important Ever! Must Read!

Sorry, but this is just an author's note!! **BUT YOU HAVE TO READ THIS!!!!! **I am feeling very dejected. Why does no one like my story? I know I shouldn't compare my story to others, but when I read other stories, I can't help to glance at chapters and reviews! There are stories with 5 chapters that have more reviews than me!! I don't normally hold stories hostage, but I can't type more until I get more feedback! And if you want more say in what and when I update, check out my poll! Sorry again!

-Edwardjustproposed


	25. Chapter 22 Edward's POV on Everything

**Hello again!!! I am TERRIBLY sorry, but before I can start the next chapter, I need people to tell me what questions you want the Cullens and/or Nicole to ask! But I will give you Edward's Point of View, as a reward for those of you who had a heart attack when I even MENTIONED that I wouldn't continue. So this is dedicated to those:**

**Sparklin topaz, go-stevie-go, XxeternallyxXxdamnedxX, a, lexycullen4eternity, Emmett-Cullen-Lova-01, Midnight Writter, Amy Crimson (who made me laugh and lifted my sprits with her threat to hold me hostage), Isa-BELLA Swan91, Cindy101, Obsessededwardcullenluver (who is my long lost twin and always makes me laugh. She basically DID have a panic attack!)**

**Thank you all for reviewing and telling me to ignore the people who read but don't review because (lexycullen4eternity's words) they are jealous/dumb. Haha!**

**Sorry for the long author's note, but here is the last thing, the song was 'Seven Days Of Lonely' by I Nine. People who got it:**

**Skatergurl96792, flamingo1325, Obsessededwardcullenluver, Isa-BELLA Swan91.**

**Good job, I will be thanking more people at the end of the story and giving today's lyrics, so I hope you ACTUALLY READ the author's notes. Enjoy my fans!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 26: Edward's View on EVERYTHING**

**Edward Pov (duh! Starts at beginning of day)**

I was staring at the black ceiling again. Just picturing her face. My Bella. No, not mine anymore. I heard Alice's footsteps and thoughts before she came barging in. That's weird, everyone knows to knock. Oh well, not like I was doing anything important, just moping as everyone puts it. Still, I didn't like her coming in my room, but I didn't budge.

Normally I would tell her to get out and growl, but I wasn't normal Edward anymore. I was just in normal Edward's body. A shell.

Alice was bouncing as I was deep in thought. Wait a second, Alice doesn't bounce, not since I left Bella. She hasn't been that excited pixie in a while. I sort of missed her. But not the way I missed Bella.

At last, I turned my head in her direction. She was still bouncing. Ugh.

"What do you want Alice?" I growled.

She stopped bouncing and glared at me. Then she spoke in a menacing voice, "Well _Edward _I just came in here to tell you that I saw us meeting new people today, and I wanted to warn you. I don't appreciate how I just come to warn you, and you growl at me. It isn't very becoming Edward."

"Why did you feel the need to tell me this Alice?" I sighed.

"I wanted to tell you that I can't actually _see_ them. I can only sense them. They must be blocked. I can't tell how many, what they look like, _anything._ And I wanted to tell you." Then she skipped out less bouncily than she came in. I wonder why she was happy at all.

_Maybe I could have a new friend. Not nearly as close as a sister that Bella_-wince-_was. But maybe…_

So that was why, she hoped to replace Bella. I never could. I couldn't even think it.

I looked up. The sun was in the sky, time for school. Joy.

I went to the dresser and pulled out a long-sleeved black shirt and some dark jeans. I looked in the mirror. With the outfit and the circles under my eyes, I looked almost gothic. I don't care, that's basically what I am.

I went out to the silver Audi that I had acquired a couple years back **(pic on profile**) and hopped in. I started it up, that was the signal that I was leaving. Alice and Jasper were instantly in the back and I pulled out, tires squealing.

As I pushed through the abandoned roads, I saw Rosalie and Emmett pull behind us. Rosalie was driving her red convertible Roadster Coupe and Emmett was in the passenger seat.

In no time at all, we pulled into the half-way crowded parking lot. I was the first out the car, as soon as it was off. I headed straight to my first class, History.

The day sped by as I pretended to listen to the boring teachers. Finally it was time for lunch, at least I had everyone else instead of these ignorant humans. Bella wasn't ignorant…Snap out of it, Edward!

I walked into the cafeteria with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. We headed straight for the line. We didn't even pretend to buy food now, lots of kids didn't even eat. And I am not just talking about at school.

We had only been sitting here for maybe 2 minutes when Alice started talking rapidly.

"There they are. The ones I saw. They are the only new students today."

I looked to where she was looking to see a white-blond and a blue-haired girl talking quietly. They both had pale skin and their heads were down.

Emmett looked their way and then spoke, "You saw us talking to them right? Well, let's get them to come over?"

There was a chorus of yes's and Emmett strode over to them. _I hope they agree…wow. We haven't let anyone even _talk _to us since Be-Bella._ He was still upset over Bella's death. We all were.

I watched as the blond looked up and started talking, "We aren't in the mo-" then she looked at Emmett and she got a calculating look on her face. I noticed that her face looked like porcelain and her lips were full with pink twinge. She rivaled Rosalie's beauty and I saw Rosalie seething.

"Would you like to sit with my family and me?" Emmett asked. His voice was slightly saddened, he was still thinking about his little sister.

She looked at the girl next to her and they looked like they were having a private conversation. I tried to look into their minds to see what they were saying but it was like they weren't there. Like my Bella. I once told her it was like I only heard the FM radio and she was AM. **(an: Bella can share power's remember, she blocked her and Nicole)**

When the blond turned back to Emmett, she said, "Well, we like our spot, but if you want, you can join us."

Emmett responded like he was tired, "Okay, I will tell them." and he turned towards us and came over. We of course heard everything and everyone was thinking. I blocked it out, sort of like how I blocked the pain. Even though I deserved it, I couldn't bear it.

We all stood up and walked across the lunchroom. We sat down just as the blonde opened her mouth. She turned to us and closed her mouth as she looked us up and down, memorizing our faces. I looked at the table, I didn't like being with anyone new. I heard Alice growl. _Who does that bitch think she is? Staring at MY husband like he is a…a…piece of meat!_

I heard the most beautiful voice I have ever heard speak, "Hello, my name is Iz and this is Nicole."

I still didn't want to look up so I looked through Jasper's mind. He decided to speak since everyone else was in a state, "Hello, I am Jasper and this is Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, and Edward."

"Well, it is nice to meet you, but why do you want to talk to us?" she asked confused, by what Jasper thought.

I jumped out of his head and looked up. "We wanted to invite you to meet our parents and come to our home. Learn a little about you. Well, they want to anyways." The thing was, I **didn't **want to talk to her, learn more about her. I didn't want to talk to anyone, or bring them to our home. Bringing anyone to our home felt like betrayal to Bella. Bella…She met my eyes and flinched, then froze.

She quickly shook it off and whispered, almost solemnly, "Your sad…" I cringed, no. I wasn't sad, I was sorrowful, miserable, much more than sad.

Alice quickly spoke when she noticed my comfort levels decreasing. "He has gone through painful things. So, would you like to come over?"

She looked at Nicole, whose nose was scrunched up, like she smelled wet dog.

Iz quickly looked back at us and smiled a little. "Sure. We would love to come to your home. We have to get to class now." She rose from her seat and pulled Nicole with her.

They were staring into each other's eyes in a glaring/pleading fashion. I left through the double doors, headed towards Spanish. After an hour of ignoring the teacher, I rapidly walked to Biology, the last period of the day. Finally, it was ending. Iz and Nicole came later and they looked around the room. There was only two empty seats, one next to Bella Cheyney and one next to me. I always thought that it was a nice sentiment that Angela named her daughter after Bella, but I stayed away from her. Too many memories. Iz sighed when her eyes landed on me, then she nodded to an over-excited Nicole, who skipped to Bella's side.

I heard the scratch of Mr. Bone's pencil on the new slip, but I studied the table's patterns in the wood. I heard the chair pull out, but I didn't want to look up. So I continued studying the desk.

She spoke, "Hello."

Without looking up, I said a monotone, "Hi."

All of a sudden she blurted out, "So, I don't mean to intrude but…what happened to hurt you? And if I am right, you don't like me."

I winced at the table and looked up sharply. She was searching my face, her eyes were very perceptive. I decided I was in the mood for sarcasm. "You **are** intruding by asking that question. And, I don't know you, so how can I not like you?"

She stared at the wall and started talking. "Sorry, you don't have to tell me. But I know whatever happened must have scarred you for eternity. As for you not liking me…you can not like someone when you first know them. I don't like Matt Newton. Did you know that his father is named Mike?" How did she know Mike? I don't remember an Iz.

"How would you know if I am scarred? And how do you know the _Newton's_?" I spit venom when I said 'Newton'.

"I will tell you when we come over. If you plan on staying in the room that is." Apparently she wanted to be sarcastic too. "I don't know how I know that Mike is the father…I just do…" she drifted off. Then her eyes lit up and she turned back to me. "Do you know Mike?"

I still didn't get how she knew him. "Yeah, I know him."

"Well…" she pressed. I just stared at her. "Do you remember me? I think I hung out with them! In my human life…"

She didn't, not that I remembered. The members of their group consisted of Jessica Stanley, Tyler Crowley, Ben Cheyney, Angela Weber, Mike _Newton_, Lauren Mallory, Eric Yorkie, and Bella. None of them were Iz. "You couldn't have known him. Your seventeen, aren't you? I was in the same school as him and I didn't see anyone who looked like you."

"Well, that might have to do with…never mind. I'll tell you at the house. Back to you." she was confusing.

"Um. What about me?" for some reason, I was nervous. Nervous that Iz would ask about Bella. I haven't talked about it out loud for a long time, hell, I can't even **think **it without feeling my un-beating heart wrench.

Instead she asked something not expected. "Why do you not like me?"

My heart wrenched as I searched for the answer. I blurted out the only reason I could think of. "It's not that…it's that you remind me of…someone." She makes me think about Bella, more than normal. She brings up things that happened when Bella was alive, and I didn't like her for that. I was staring into her eyes and when the bell rung, I slipped outside.

I went to all my siblings classes to get them to show Iz the way. When we reached the parking lot, I was in shock, along with everyone else.

Iz was in the driver's seat of a brand new Bugatti Veyron, with Debussy playing in the background. Rose stepped forward and spoke, "Is that a Bugatti Veyron? The new one? You gotta let me do some work on this. I can make the 300 horsepower a 400 horsepower! Please?" At first she was in disbelief and then she was pleading.

Iz cocked her eyebrow mockingly. "Where would I drive 400 mph?"

Rose quickly responded with, "Who cares! All that matters is that you **can**." Oh, yeah, Rose is really an intelligent person with sense and logic, it just normally doesn't show.

But Iz shrugged and said, "Okay, you can work on it later, I want to see your house." She pulled out of the parking space and pulled on her sunglasses. She honked her horn playfully. We piled into our cars and sped out.

We reached the house in no time and Rosalie and me easily slid into the garage. I looked in my rear-view mirror in time to see Iz glance at the house and pass out at the wheel. Nicole, who seemed to be unsurprised, quickly took the wheel and jumped on Iz's lap. Iz woke up and Nicole jumped back to the passenger side as Iz parked.

Iz slid out of the car and to Nicole's side very graceful and fast. All of us just slid out slowly. I was delaying having her coming to our house. Others were depressed and Rosalie was getting a better look at her car, and drawing attention to herself.

We walked to the front door and Emmett called, "Carlisle. Esme." lifelessly.

Carlisle came down the steps with Esme rather quick because we didn't really talk to each other, other than their significant other. When they saw everything was okay, they visibly relaxed, until their eyes met Iz's and Nicole's.

Esme's eyes lit up and she brought us all into the living room. I sat alone in the armchair as my siblings and parents sat with their mates. Everyone turned to Iz and Nicole.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, I am tired from P.E. today because it was a team activity and I had THE fastest guy in the school on my team. He kept telling us to hurry up, and calling me and my friend 'hoes' and such. I swear, I almost told him to go fuck a whore with AIDS. Or sock him, either way, I didn't. Though, BIG PLUS, my thighs got smaller, even though I started hyperventilating and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. Not good.**

**Okay, READ THIS PART, I need to know, if you want me to write another chapter in Edward's Point of View, or if you want me to write off from chapter 24. If you want Bella's Point of View, give me a question the Cullen's should ask. Or just tell me. Whatever people vote for the most is what I will post.**

**P.S.-THE longest chapter I have EVER written, so I hope you are all satisfied!**

**P.S.s-This is to ALL my reviewers, thank you for helping me, either in compliments, or flames (which I DO take):**

**Greenlibragirl, XxeternallyxXxdamnedxX, Obsessededwardcullenluver, skatergurl96792, Midnight Writter, go-stevie-go, a?, lexycullen4eternity, sparklin topaz, Red Eyed Angel, Amy Crimson, Emmett-Cullen-Lova-01, Cindy101, Isa-BELLA Swan91, animallover0109, flamingo1325, indigenousbleu, CrystalHeart01, barbiedoll123, Edward's angels, Screams-At-Midnight, Moonchild101713, SinkningFurtherUnderAllTheTimeX, Sensibility., DiMiTrA, Athenian Grace, MoosesAndMeeses, losingmyfaith, blueeyedmarshmellow, Mrs. Edward Anthony Mas Cullen, candy97106, Madeline Cullen, shining star21, vampire012, xxCSILoverxx, Deidara's Model, Hey-Hay13, hehe, lanna-misssunshine, Eternal-Damnation-In-Love, mr5edwarddcu113n, Marshi, xilaberry, Bobby Rae, EdwardCullenBelongsWithMe, jen, Tulips at Twilight, Dusk's bullet, Topaz Tears1527, Biloxi Chick, TwilightLovr913, Shamrock32, FullMetal Alchemistress, Listen Up, NothingToDo, Alice Coulter, Edward'sgal, Edwardlovesme, LifeLover, jade, encina vamp, Death-Blood, twilight0is0love, Eclipse, j0nas0bsession0verload, extremely bored), Alice Cullen, elorid'sdragonscrimbit, nothingleft, Nakida93, edwardXandXbella forever, silver drip, Cry Blood Tears, YouDazzleMe, bellaswan456, CuriousGeorge92, Anglez on Edge, Insanity's Partner, 9pyrochick6, LilyAlice, The REAL Alice Cullen, oscar the grouch, jajadl.**

**Thank you all of you!!! But I have a question, I haven't heard from a lot of you in what…MONTHS??!!! Is my story getting sucky-er or what? Tell me please and I'll try to fix it!**

**The song of SPRING BREAK BABY is:**

I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it

You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was

**I picked this cuz I thought it fit into Edward/Bella relationship. Not in my story, in the book.**

**I don't THINK I forgot anything…tell me if I did.**

**HAPPY SPRING BREAK!!!!!!**

**-Your favorite author, you know you love me,**

**Edwardjustproposed XOXO**


	26. Chapter 23 Edward's POV on Everything 2

****

AN: I KNOW this has taken FOREVER to get out, what…4 months? And I know that this isn't an excuse but I have been sooo busy with school and friend and family drama. Summer has been BUSY too! I have Acting Classes and Drawing Classes at Sac State. So really busy. And you wouldn't BELIEVE what the issues with my friends are. But its no excuse.

Anyways, for those of you who have COMPLETELY forgotten which story this is (cuz it took so long and you are like me who reads TONS of fan fictions), I will do a recap:

This is the story where Bella gets kidnapped by her mother, Renee, who turns her into a vampire and then gets ripped to shreds by Jacob's pack of werewolves. Yeah, that one.

And last chapter was Part 1 of Edward's POV on Everything. Today, because most of you voted on this, I will write Part 2.

Last thing- answer to last time's lyrics was: Head Over Feet by Alannis Morissette and the people who got it were:

Isa-BELLA Swan91, Obsessededwardcullenluver, and skatergurl96792. Good job!

AND THANK YOU TO 'Athenian Grace' FOR BEING THE 300TH REVIEWER!! Thank you all for your support through my depression, it really brightens up my day!

I will have another author's note at the end, so read it, it will INCLUDE THE LYRICS FOR TODAY. Thank you.

PS- I apoligize if it isn't very good. I haven't written in a while.

--

Chapter 26: Edward's POV on Everything Part II

__

Previously:

Esme's eyes lit up and she brought us all into the living room. I sat alone in the armchair as my siblings and parents sat with their mates. Everyone turned to Iz and Nicole.

Nicole turned and opened her mouth to start. "Hello…? I am Nicole Heart and this is Iz Young. And you are…Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper…what?"

Carlisle spoke up first. "Hello Nicole and Iz. We are the Cullen's. My wife is Esme and Jasper and Alice are married. As are Rosalie and Emmet. May I ask how you two came to know each other and a little about each of you?"

Nicole turned to Iz and they had another staring/glaring battle. Eventually Iz turned back to us and continued with the introductions. "Well, me and Nicole have known each other for 13 years. She is like my little sister." Iz smiled at Nicole in a way that only a big sister could pull off. "She found me with others after I killed a pack of werewolves. She brought me to her coven and then we were attacked. I couldn't save everybody and only we survived."

Emmett was concentrating on the image of Iz killing a whole pack of werewolves, getting more excited every second. "Wait. You killed a **whole **pack of werewolves? All by yourself? How?" _She's too fragile to pull that off. Does that mean she is stronger than she looks? Maybe we should fight…_

Iz smiled and said, "I don't know exactly. Well, I know I caught on fire because they killed my creator and then tried to kill me. I killed them and passed out. Then Nicole, Ivory and Kari found me."

"Your power is to catch on FIRE?! Are you serious?! That is awesome! Can you show us?!" Now Emmett was even **more** thrilled if that is possible.

"I only catch fire when I am really mad. And yes, I am serious. But I can't show you, I might burn your house." Iz gave Esme a knowing look.

"We can go outside! Then you can show me! Please?" Emmett then pouted. It wasn't very well done, it would have scared a kid if he saw it. But Iz laughed. It sounded like bells ringing in spirit of Christmas.

"I can't. I am sorry Emmet, but I am not mad. And there is nothing to make me mad. I am sorry." She gave us all a shy smile.

Then Nicole decided to come back in the conversation. "Well, Iz. If you can't show them that, maybe you can show or tell them a different power." Wait. There's more?

I noticed everyone was interested now. Even Jasper, though it was Alice who chimed in. "You have more than one power?!"

Then she listed off her multiple powers. "Hehe…um. Well, my power's are…I hate human blood. And no power's affect me. But you might know that already if you have power's. Um, then there is the power of my emotions are overly sensitive. Like, if I get mad, I catch on fire. And if get too overwhelmed, or depressed, I can faint." Wow. This girl really is amazing.

Nicole started to say something, "But Iz, what about-", but Iz cut her off by putting her hand over her mouth.

Esme broke the tension. "What about your power, Nicole?"

Iz looked up and took her hand off Nicole's mouth. Nicole looked almost…evil, with the mischievous look in her eyes. "Well, I haven't even used this power on Iz, so she doesn't even know how it works. I can make it so I hurt you. On the inside, not physically." She smiled smugly.

We were all silent.

She then asked if anyone would vollenteer to be her guinea pig. Iz looked utterly shocked. So shocked that her block over their minds slipped for a moment. I got a glimpse of a girl with long brown hair in Iz's mind, when Nicole asked, "Edward, would you mind?" with utmost innocence. Almost as if she was up to something. I studied her silently and nodded.

She smiled and suggested we go outside. I shrugged my shoulders.

She led the way outside and we all filed out.

"Ready?" she asked. "Sure" I replied. And for the first time in over 100 years, the world went black…

__

I was on the ground. I could feel the pain inside my brain. It was nauseating as I wriggled on the ground.

Then I was standing in black space. With Nicole. She opened a huge vault with a huge key.

Inside was a picture as big as my living room wall. But what the picture was of was what shocked me.

It was the last time I saw Bella. We were in the forest near her house. The paleness of my skin and Bella's shocked me. I hadn't seen her in so long…

Then I spoke. "Bella, we need to talk."

Bella winced as if she knew what I was going to say. Wait. What I was going to say. This is when I left her. The very last time I saw her beautiful face. The place where I committed suicide.

"Okay, lets talk."

I watched myself make the worst mistake I have ever made. Again.

When I heard myself say that I wasn't good enough for her, I heard Nicole's voice say 'So he took the "Its not you, its me" line. Pathetic'. I whipped my head around and growled, yet I turned back to the screen.

I watched more and more of myself and Bella. When I said I didn't want her I winced. I remembered this memory like it was yesterday. I didn't need this reminiscing session.

All of a sudden, I felt more pain, abandonment. I realized that I was now feeling my feeling and Bella's feelings. Then I looked at her eyes as she said 'You…don't…want me?' So much hope was in her eyes. The last strand of hope. She was wishing this was all a dream.

Then I said the one word that killed her and me.

"No."

Her eyes lost all life. They no longer held the spirit, the **Bella**, I knew. They were empty. Her beautiful brown eyes that once held so much depth now were like all the others. Shallow, empty, and holding no feeling. Then she closed the deal.

"Well, that changes things."

At that, I couldn't take anymore. I was released from the spell that was cast on me, and I fell. I fell, sobbing. I wished I could fall forever…

What I heard when I stopped crying was Emmett's voice. "What do you mean, 'You saw Iz'? In Edward's memory's? No way."

Then I stood up. "That wasn't Iz. That was Be-Bella." I stuttered and winced.

Then Iz asked, "You mean Nicole's Bella, from school? How do you know her? I didn't even see you talk to her." Oh. Does she have it all wrong. That girl wouldn't have even been named Bella if my Bella didn't exist. Even if only for the short time that she lived…

"No, not that Bella." -wince- "Angela Cheyney named her daughter Bella after my Bella." I paused. "Well, she isn't mine anymore." I muttered. I lost the right to call her mine when I killed her soul.

"What do you mean? And Nicole, how did you see me?" Iz seemed overwhelmed.

Silence.

"It was you, when you were human. I saw you when you were human, or did you forget I kidnapped you for your mother?" Nicole was _mocking_ Iz.

Iz looked so confused, then suddenly, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell unconscious.

Everyone was in a state of panic except for Nicole. Nicole was calmly laying Iz on the ground. "She's fine."

I figured that since Iz was unconscious, I could take a peek at Nicole's mind to figure out what was happening. I normally don't pry, but I needed to know what was going on.

But even with Iz unconscious, the block still held. Damn.

All of us were crowded around Iz when she woke up. She looked past us and right at Nicole.

I turned around and saw Nicole was pretending to file her nails. "So, you decided not to tell them that I was fine?" Iz said.

"I **did **tell them, but they refused to listen. If you are asking if I told them **why **you were out cold, then no. I didn't. I thought you would be so kind to explain." she said smartly.

I looked back at Iz and found everyone else was staring too. When she noticed this, her eyes widened and she explained. "Fainting is something I do often. Though that is only recently. It is probably because of the memories etched into this town for me…" she trailed off, looking distant.

__

I think I would remember her…when was she here? "Have you been here before? I don't remember you."

Iz came back down to earth as she answered Alice's question. "Well, not as Rose. I was here, but I don't know when, except that I was human…" there she goes again…

__

What?! She is Rose? MY Rose? Emmett looked at Rosalie quizzically. "Who is Rose? You mean Rosalie? You are Rose?"

She smirked. "No, my friend Rose. This," she waved her hand over her body, "is not me. I am Iz and this is Rose." Everyone's minds were a big question mark.

She smiled and answered our quizzical looks. "I didn't tell you all my powers. I can blend into anything, like a chameleon, except I don't just change colors, I can change my face or my body shape, to blend in, fit in with a crowd. I can also tell your emotions by your eyes. Normal people can read certain emotions in someone's face if they know them or the person is really easy to read. But I can see any emotion in anyone, no matter what. Even if there is no strong emotion, there is always at least one."

I think I finally was getting it. "Then what does Iz look like?"

She looked around uncertainly. Then she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. I watched closely as her hair turned a beautiful brunette, her skin turned snow white and her body gained curves. She opened her eyes, and they were golden.

I gasped. It was Bella. **My **Bella.

--

****

I know, I know. I cut it off again. But come on. That's 3 chapters! I will finish Edward's POV if you want me too. But only if people ask me to. Otherwise, tell me what questions the Cullen's should ask Bella.

The Lyrics Today are:

Cause I fear I might break  
and I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty

****

So if you know what song it is tell me!! Thank you to these people for reviewing when I was extremely busy:

XxEternallyxXxDamnedxX, oliveoil889, LexyCullen4Eternity, caracol, Athenian Grace, santa clause, TopazForever, animallover0109, skatergurl96792, Greenlibragirl, MidnightWritter, Obsessededwardcullenluver, Red Eyed Angel, Hey-Hay13, CrystalHeart01, Screams-At-Midnight, Edward's angels, barbiedoll123, Isa-BELLA Swan91, Dusks Bullet, losingmyfaith.

Thank you all!! I would love more feedback, any at all. I know I need to get the hang of writing again, so forgive me for my OOC-ness on this, or anything else. Also, it is 10:45 at night, and I STILL have homework for Drawing Class that is due tomorrow. So I gotta go!

-Edwardjustproposed


	27. Chapter 23 REPOSTED SO YOU CAN REVIEW!

****

OKAY I KNOW I ALREADY POSTED THIS CHAPTER BUT PEOPLE CANT REVIEW BECAUSE I DELETED A CHAPTER SO I AM REPOSTING THIS ONE, PLEASE REVIEW!!

AN: I KNOW this has taken FOREVER to get out, what…4 months? And I know that this isn't an excuse but I have been sooo busy with school and friend and family drama. Summer has been BUSY too! I have Acting Classes and Drawing Classes at Sac State. So really busy. And you wouldn't BELIEVE what the issues with my friends are. But its no excuse.

Anyways, for those of you who have COMPLETELY forgotten which story this is (cuz it took so long and you are like me who reads TONS of fan fictions), I will do a recap:

This is the story where Bella gets kidnapped by her mother, Renee, who turns her into a vampire and then gets ripped to shreds by Jacob's pack of werewolves. Yeah, that one.

And last chapter was Part 1 of Edward's POV on Everything. Today, because most of you voted on this, I will write Part 2.

Last thing- answer to last time's lyrics was: Head Over Feet by Alannis Morissette and the people who got it were:

Isa-BELLA Swan91, Obsessededwardcullenluver, and skatergurl96792. Good job!

AND THANK YOU TO 'Athenian Grace' FOR BEING THE 300TH REVIEWER!! Thank you all for your support through my depression, it really brightens up my day!

I will have another author's note at the end, so read it, it will INCLUDE THE LYRICS FOR TODAY. Thank you.

PS- I apoligize if it isn't very good. I haven't written in a while.

--

Chapter 26: Edward's POV on Everything Part II

__

Previously:

Esme's eyes lit up and she brought us all into the living room. I sat alone in the armchair as my siblings and parents sat with their mates. Everyone turned to Iz and Nicole.

Nicole turned and opened her mouth to start. "Hello…? I am Nicole Heart and this is Iz Young. And you are…Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper…what?"

Carlisle spoke up first. "Hello Nicole and Iz. We are the Cullen's. My wife is Esme and Jasper and Alice are married. As are Rosalie and Emmet. May I ask how you two came to know each other and a little about each of you?"

Nicole turned to Iz and they had another staring/glaring battle. Eventually Iz turned back to us and continued with the introductions. "Well, me and Nicole have known each other for 13 years. She is like my little sister." Iz smiled at Nicole in a way that only a big sister could pull off. "She found me with others after I killed a pack of werewolves. She brought me to her coven and then we were attacked. I couldn't save everybody and only we survived."

Emmett was concentrating on the image of Iz killing a whole pack of werewolves, getting more excited every second. "Wait. You killed a **whole **pack of werewolves? All by yourself? How?" _She's too fragile to pull that off. Does that mean she is stronger than she looks? Maybe we should fight…_

Iz smiled and said, "I don't know exactly. Well, I know I caught on fire because they killed my creator and then tried to kill me. I killed them and passed out. Then Nicole, Ivory and Kari found me."

"Your power is to catch on FIRE?! Are you serious?! That is awesome! Can you show us?!" Now Emmett was even **more** thrilled if that is possible.

"I only catch fire when I am really mad. And yes, I am serious. But I can't show you, I might burn your house." Iz gave Esme a knowing look.

"We can go outside! Then you can show me! Please?" Emmett then pouted. It wasn't very well done, it would have scared a kid if he saw it. But Iz laughed. It sounded like bells ringing in spirit of Christmas.

"I can't. I am sorry Emmet, but I am not mad. And there is nothing to make me mad. I am sorry." She gave us all a shy smile.

Then Nicole decided to come back in the conversation. "Well, Iz. If you can't show them that, maybe you can show or tell them a different power." Wait. There's more?

I noticed everyone was interested now. Even Jasper, though it was Alice who chimed in. "You have more than one power?!"

Then she listed off her multiple powers. "Hehe…um. Well, my power's are…I hate human blood. And no power's affect me. But you might know that already if you have power's. Um, then there is the power of my emotions are overly sensitive. Like, if I get mad, I catch on fire. And if get too overwhelmed, or depressed, I can faint." Wow. This girl really is amazing.

Nicole started to say something, "But Iz, what about-", but Iz cut her off by putting her hand over her mouth.

Esme broke the tension. "What about your power, Nicole?"

Iz looked up and took her hand off Nicole's mouth. Nicole looked almost…evil, with the mischievous look in her eyes. "Well, I haven't even used this power on Iz, so she doesn't even know how it works. I can make it so I hurt you. On the inside, not physically." She smiled smugly.

We were all silent.

She then asked if anyone would vollenteer to be her guinea pig. Iz looked utterly shocked. So shocked that her block over their minds slipped for a moment. I got a glimpse of a girl with long brown hair in Iz's mind, when Nicole asked, "Edward, would you mind?" with utmost innocence. Almost as if she was up to something. I studied her silently and nodded.

She smiled and suggested we go outside. I shrugged my shoulders.

She led the way outside and we all filed out.

"Ready?" she asked. "Sure" I replied. And for the first time in over 100 years, the world went black…

__

I was on the ground. I could feel the pain inside my brain. It was nauseating as I wriggled on the ground.

Then I was standing in black space. With Nicole. She opened a huge vault with a huge key.

Inside was a picture as big as my living room wall. But what the picture was of was what shocked me.

It was the last time I saw Bella. We were in the forest near her house. The paleness of my skin and Bella's shocked me. I hadn't seen her in so long…

Then I spoke. "Bella, we need to talk."

Bella winced as if she knew what I was going to say. Wait. What I was going to say. This is when I left her. The very last time I saw her beautiful face. The place where I committed suicide.

"Okay, lets talk."

I watched myself make the worst mistake I have ever made. Again.

When I heard myself say that I wasn't good enough for her, I heard Nicole's voice say 'So he took the "Its not you, its me" line. Pathetic'. I whipped my head around and growled, yet I turned back to the screen.

I watched more and more of myself and Bella. When I said I didn't want her I winced. I remembered this memory like it was yesterday. I didn't need this reminiscing session.

All of a sudden, I felt more pain, abandonment. I realized that I was now feeling my feeling and Bella's feelings. Then I looked at her eyes as she said 'You…don't…want me?' So much hope was in her eyes. The last strand of hope. She was wishing this was all a dream.

Then I said the one word that killed her and me.

"No."

Her eyes lost all life. They no longer held the spirit, the **Bella**, I knew. They were empty. Her beautiful brown eyes that once held so much depth now were like all the others. Shallow, empty, and holding no feeling. Then she closed the deal.

"Well, that changes things."

At that, I couldn't take anymore. I was released from the spell that was cast on me, and I fell. I fell, sobbing. I wished I could fall forever…

What I heard when I stopped crying was Emmett's voice. "What do you mean, 'You saw Iz'? In Edward's memory's? No way."

Then I stood up. "That wasn't Iz. That was Be-Bella." I stuttered and winced.

Then Iz asked, "You mean Nicole's Bella, from school? How do you know her? I didn't even see you talk to her." Oh. Does she have it all wrong. That girl wouldn't have even been named Bella if my Bella didn't exist. Even if only for the short time that she lived…

"No, not that Bella." -wince- "Angela Cheyney named her daughter Bella after my Bella." I paused. "Well, she isn't mine anymore." I muttered. I lost the right to call her mine when I killed her soul.

"What do you mean? And Nicole, how did you see me?" Iz seemed overwhelmed.

Silence.

"It was you, when you were human. I saw you when you were human, or did you forget I kidnapped you for your mother?" Nicole was _mocking_ Iz.

Iz looked so confused, then suddenly, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell unconscious.

Everyone was in a state of panic except for Nicole. Nicole was calmly laying Iz on the ground. "She's fine."

I figured that since Iz was unconscious, I could take a peek at Nicole's mind to figure out what was happening. I normally don't pry, but I needed to know what was going on.

But even with Iz unconscious, the block still held. Damn.

All of us were crowded around Iz when she woke up. She looked past us and right at Nicole.

I turned around and saw Nicole was pretending to file her nails. "So, you decided not to tell them that I was fine?" Iz said.

"I **did **tell them, but they refused to listen. If you are asking if I told them **why **you were out cold, then no. I didn't. I thought you would be so kind to explain." she said smartly.

I looked back at Iz and found everyone else was staring too. When she noticed this, her eyes widened and she explained. "Fainting is something I do often. Though that is only recently. It is probably because of the memories etched into this town for me…" she trailed off, looking distant.

__

I think I would remember her…when was she here?

"Have you been here before? I don't remember you."

Iz came back down to earth as she answered Alice's question. "Well, not as Rose. I was here, but I don't know when, except that I was human…" there she goes again…

__

What?! She is Rose? MY Rose?

Emmett looked at Rosalie quizzically. "Who is Rose? You mean Rosalie? You are Rose?"

She smirked. "No, my friend Rose. This," she waved her hand over her body, "is not me. I am Iz and this is Rose." Everyone's minds were a big question mark.

She smiled and answered our quizzical looks. "I didn't tell you all my powers. I can blend into anything, like a chameleon, except I don't just change colors, I can change my face or my body shape, to blend in, fit in with a crowd. I can also tell your emotions by your eyes. Normal people can read certain emotions in someone's face if they know them or the person is really easy to read. But I can see any emotion in anyone, no matter what. Even if there is no strong emotion, there is always at least one."

I think I finally was getting it. "Then what does Iz look like?"

She looked around uncertainly. Then she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. I watched closely as her hair turned a beautiful brunette, her skin turned snow white and her body gained curves. She opened her eyes, and they were golden.

I gasped. It was Bella. **My **Bella.

--

****

I know, I know. I cut it off again. But come on. That's 3 chapters! I will finish Edward's POV if you want me too. But only if people ask me to. Otherwise, tell me what questions the Cullen's should ask Bella.

The Lyrics Today are:

Cause I fear I might break  
and I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty

****

So if you know what song it is tell me!! Thank you to these people for reviewing when I was extremely busy:

XxEternallyxXxDamnedxX, oliveoil889, LexyCullen4Eternity, caracol, Athenian Grace, santa clause, TopazForever, animallover0109, skatergurl96792, Greenlibragirl, MidnightWritter, Obsessededwardcullenluver, Red Eyed Angel, Hey-Hay13, CrystalHeart01, Screams-At-Midnight, Edward's angels, barbiedoll123, Isa-BELLA Swan91, Dusks Bullet, losingmyfaith.

Thank you all!! I would love more feedback, any at all. I know I need to get the hang of writing again, so forgive me for my OOC-ness on this, or anything else. Also, it is 10:45 at night, and I STILL have homework for Drawing Class that is due tomorrow. So I gotta go!

-Edwardjustproposed


	28. Chapter 24 Edward's POV on Everything 3

_**AN: It has been awhile. Sorry it took so long, I just broke up with my boyfriend and it's MAJOR dramatic. More than need be. But I felt that I needed to finish up Edward's POV. Finally. Plus, my sister won't stop bothering me about every one of my stories needing an update since I made her read them. Stupid me… Anyways, this is Edward's POV on Everything Part III.**_

_**I need some help with how to end this story. It needs an ending and I am better with drama then fluff. So whoever wants to help me write an ending that keeps THIS Bella's personality, message or review me. Thanks.**_

_**Last Chapter's Lyric Answer Was:**_

_**Pressure- Paramore**_

_**Congratz to:**_

_**Skatergurl96792 (as always), obsessededwardcullenluver. That's it this time.**_

_**I will thank all recent reviewers at the end of this update. Enjoy.**_

**---**

**Chapter 24: Edward's POV on Everything Part 3**

_Recap:_

_I watched closely as her hair turned a beautiful brunette, her skin turned snow white and her body gained curves. She opened her eyes, and they were golden._

_I gasped. It was Bella. **My **Bella._

I couldn't see anything else. All my color drained from my body slowly. Along with my feelings. Like a tub when you pull the plug. All you can hear is the gurgling noise, like someone is choking the water.

That's what it was like. Someone was choking me. Strangling me. It is the only way this could be real.

My Bella is dead. She has been for years now. Why is this girl deceiving me? Was she sent by someone to kill what little of myself I had left? Did they send this…shape-shifter to ruin what little peace that remained?

I couldn't even notice anything else. I only could stare at her. This girl who looked so much like the girl I loved, but so different at the same time.

I compared my perfect memory of Bella.

Her mahogany hair, waist-length and brilliantly thick. This woman, Iz, had waist-length hair. But it was more…brunette, but more mahogany at the same time. Deeper color, with more sheen, and more beauty.

Her eyes. Bella's eyes were so beautifully brown, a color that I loved after I met her. Rarely deep, unlike other brown-eyed girls I had met. Her eyes were my mirror into her thoughts, since I could not read them. So stubborn, yet vulnerable, I could tell what she was feeling by merely gazing into her eyes. The girl in front of me though, her eyes were pure golden. Her eyes seemed to show more memories than feelings of the heart. Her eyes seemed to tell a story, with confusion, pain, and discovery. They held depth to them though, just like Bella's. More than meets the eye would be a perfectly ironic statement in this case. By looking, gazing, at her eyes, I could tell there was more to her than what I could see. I could see the feelings, but not what caused them.

Her eyes held a deer-like quality that reminded me of Bella though. They seemed to be searching for something they lost. And they seemed to ask me to help them find it, this thing that caused them misery.

Then my inspecting was interrupted briefly, because Iz fell to the floor, seconds after a changing in her eyes. I felt a yearning to catch her, to never let her hit the ground, but Nicole caught her before I could take a step. A type of…acceptance, relief, hit her eyes before they closed. But before I could continue that train of thought, my bran hopped onto another train, riding the opposite direction.

And I continued my inspection. I looked at her skin then. So pale white, whiter than snow. Whiter than me. It seemed that I could only compare it to fresh snow, though. Like she was covered in snowflakes, so many snowflakes that you couldn't see what was underneath. Whiter than my Bella, though not by much.

In contrast to her skin, her lips were dark red. They stood out like a red fox sleeping on a snow bed. So plump, and full, they reminded me of a rose. Fully blossomed, and such a vibrant red that the petals color seemed painted on. How could it be that this was the face of a powerful predator, and possibly a person out to ruin my life, yet her face looked painted on so perfectly? A china doll, a mockery of Bella.

Then she woke up. I realized that Nicole was still holding her, and that my family was holding Alice. I quickly dove into Alice's thoughts behind this action, and was shocked to find that she felt hatred towards this fainting girl. Alice wanted to **kill** this girl before me. She wanted to harm her, for impersonating my love.

I felt a wave of anger toward her crash over me. But I quickly calmed myself as I realized, _What if she was right? What if my suspicions were true? And she really was just trying to hurt us?_

I didn't know the answer, but I know that I didn't want to this girl to be hurt by Alice. Because Alice hardened after Bella left. And mocking her for that…with her sister…would not be safe.

So when she shook off Nicole's retraining arm and took a step towards my sister, I had to make a split second decision. I tackled her to the ground, I touched the girl who could rip the last of me into little pieces. I **touched** her. I froze as I realized what I had just done. I replayed why in my head over and over and didn't even realize she wasn't under me anymore until I hear the 'thump' of her and Alice's united collapsing.

I quickly searched Alice's head for what was going on, but I discovered that there was a wall. Just like the one that blocked me from Bella's, Iz's and Nicole's mind now. I couldn't see it.

As I started panicking about this, they woke up from their brief unconsciousness.

Alice muttered one word, though we all could hear it as clearly as if she had shouted it, "Bella?"

I was sent reeling. Bella? No. How could Alice think that? How could she believe for one second that this…girl…was my Bella? She saw the gravestone. She read the obituary. She knew. And yet, she still had this moment, where she thought Bella was alive. What could have happened to make angry Alice, peaceful? And trusting of an imposter? Alice wouldn't be fooled.

I dove into Alice's thoughts to see what had happened, yet I only could see her confusing thoughts about Bella's longevity. Nothing told me what had happened when Alice and Iz were out cold.

So I studied Iz closer, trying to get more details. But I only saw what I had seen before. No change, no difference. What had happened?

Then Iz had a look of determination on her face, as she asked, "Who is Bella? I want a real explanation this time." Her stubborn look would have been comical. If it didn't look so much like Bella's.

Alice's happiness was short lived. As soon as she heard the confusion about Bella, Alice was back to menacing. "How did you show me memories of Bella? Is this some kind of joke? 'Cause I don't think it's funny."

What? Memories…of Bella? That's what had changed Alice's mind. Iz showed her…memories of Bella and Alice together. Something no one else would know. Not every little secret, every little thing said. Alice remembered them all perfectly, and this girl just showed Alice that she had those memories too.

"I am Bella?" Iz interrupted my thought process, with her confused question. Like she wasn't quite sure who she was exactly.

Alice almost roared in fury at this girl's deception. "No! You just look like her. You did this to prank us, am I right? Who told you or showed you a picture of Bella?"

She still looked confused as she told us, "No one told me to do anything. This is how I look, without my disguise. About the memories, you said those were memories with you and…Bella? Well, then I must be Bella, because those are my human memories!"

She didn't know who Bella was, and yet here she was, claiming those were **her **memories! How did she get them? Did she have amnesia, over only knowing her name? Knowing us? How did she get those memories, and not remember me? Did she only remember Alice then? I felt depression sweeping over me. Of course she wouldn't remember me. I left her in the forest, never to return. Even if she did remember me, she didn't care about me anymore. I let the depression continue to choke all feelings.

I couldn't hear the conversation anymore. If this was truly Bella, then she wouldn't care about me anyways. She was over me, and that in itself was enough to kill myself all over again.

I realized that she had stepped up to me, staring at me and holding out her hand. I was shocked. I didn't know what to think. All I felt was unbelievable joy. All I had to do was quickly scan everyone's mind to tell that they all believed it was truly Bella now. No imposter, no fake. My Bella.

As she paused mid-step, she got a thoughtful look on her face. I could have spent a decade pondering over what it meant, but she quickly shook whatever doubt she had away, and took another step forward.

And then my family was in front of me. No. I was this close to Bella, and they stood in the way. I would have gladly plowed over them to get to her, but my own doubts quickly registered in my mind. My family obviously still had doubts, though I couldn't focus enough to read their thoughts. My own head was confusing enough as it was.

"Let me touch him, please. I am almost done. I still don't get the memories I shared with all of you." So that was it. It was to get her memories. She didn't want me. She wanted the memories of me. Why though? Why would she want the painful thoughts that I came with? Or maybe thoughts of me came with feelings of triumph. Crushing a vampire, when you were only a human.

I heard my family's protectiveness come through in their words. They had been very careful of my feelings since Bella left. Not that I showed many feelings. But they could tell if something hurt me, I was more stoic, more silent. More alone in the world.

As Nicole defended Iz, I still couldn't be sure it was Bella, I winced in pain. That had been exactly what I was thinking. Why would she want the memory of that? It caused me pain, how could she handle it? Unless it didn't cause her pain, unless she didn't care, she just wanted to make sure that I knew that she had moved on. A pain so great it felt like millions of vampire teeth in my skin, ripped through my chest at the mere thought.

But then my family stepped aside, and I looked up at her, feeling the teeth in me, eating away everything I had left. She stepped forward, and touched me.

All of a sudden, I flew backwards, about 55 feet. It didn't hurt at all, so I was shocked when my whole family crowded me asking if I was all right. I just stood up, I was fine. And they knew it. Then I could see Iz again, and my family formed a type of vampire wall to protect me from her. My possible love.

Esme again told her that she couldn't hurt me, and Iz admitted that she flew backwards too. I looked past her and saw that a tree looked like it had been struck by lighting.

But my eyes trained back onto Iz when my family moved away, yet again. Then Iz firmly grasped my hand, and I felt us falling.

Then we were caught, by what seemed to be just…empty space. I turned to Iz and saw that she was watching a moving picture. I watched too, and realized it was like a movie of our relationship. Everything was showed. How we met, how we fell in love, and everything was from **her** point of view. I saw everything she had seen, and I finally understood how she felt in our relationship.

I winced through my cold glare when I first met her, I felt a ripping sensation when I saw how inferior she felt to me. She saw herself as the lucky one, and me as this god-like creature, who by some chance loved her. Oh, how she had it the other way around. It was like looking through the wrong ends of a binocular. You saw everything far away, without the right details.

I felt pain through everything. Even the scene in the meadow, I felt pain when I felt how scared of me she was in that one moment. Everything I had done to her, everything was wrong.

By the time we got to the part where I left her, I was stock still. I couldn't even bear the pain, and I didn't even notice I had fallen. Even as I wasn't looking at the moving picture, it played before my eyes. I felt the gripping sensation of her…dying inside. The pain in her eyes that I had seen when I left her, they revealed so little. They hope in her rising, then being crushed like I had stomped on her heart myself. Everything was heightened. I could see every little wince, I could **hear** my cold, detached voice, and I could **feel** the shutting down of her feelings, her emotions, her heart, herself. I gasped at the sharp pain, I could really feel the ripping…**hole** in my chest. And I couldn't make the image stop. It played over and over my eyes. I couldn't breathe, or blink, and if I had a heart that kept me alive, I would have ripped it out of my chest at that very moment.

But I didn't have to do these things, so I just laid there, watching the painful scene, feeling the crushing sense of losing something so important, you would die for it, over and over, until I was just…numb.

I couldn't feel anything. And time had no meaning to me. All that I could see was that scene. Me. Breaking my beautiful Bella, over and over.

I don't know how long I sat there…until I saw her leave. I saw Bella, backing away from me. I could barely register importance to that action. Then as I realized that it was…no it still is my Bella, running away from me, I tried to make myself focus.

And then she ran. All I could hear were her footsteps running. I could hear every crunch and crackle from leaves and grass and dirt and bug that she ran over. And now my mind was completely off what I **did** to her and completely focused on what I would do now.

Because she hated me. I could tell by the way she ran away from me. And it hurt like no pain I had ever felt. Leaving her had been less painful. At least then I was doing what was best for her, and she didn't hate me.

I bolted for her when I heard the snap of the tree. I was there in mere seconds. There she was, my Bella, back from my past, sitting on the ground. Crying. I could smell the faint scent of chipmunk blood, for the chipmunk was extremely small.

I saw that Bella was sobbing in front of two chipmunks. One dead, one alive. She had crushed the dead one.

All of this I processed in a second. And then her eyes snapped open. She uttered my name sorrowfully. And it took all I had to not run to her, beg her forgiveness and give her the world. Just because she said my name. "Edward."

As she said this she stood, brushing dirt and dust from herself. She was looking at me, but it didn't look like she was really there. Like she was trying to think something else. And then she closed her eyes, shut them tight and held on to herself. Her hands gripped her torso like it was a life or death situation. I could see the endless grief etched on her face, my angel's face. And I couldn't take it anymore.

I had her in my arms, and she resisted at first by struggling. But I held her as tight as I could, afraid to let her go again. I couldn't bear her loss **again**. I couldn't stand seeing her in pain, because of me. **Again**.

So I cherished every millisecond I had with her. I needed to hear her story, but I needed her in my arms as well. And I knew that this could be the last time for that opportunity.

It was too short. We soon arrived back at my house, and I stopped in front of my family. Immediately, Bella untangled herself from my arms, unwillingly on my part. Then she discreetly looked up to the sky, hinting that it was getting dark.

Esme rushed us inside, into the living room. Everyone took their respected seats, waiting for Bella to begin. Something we all wanted to hear, was how my human, fragile, clumsy Bella, became strong, fast, vampire Iz. The transformation I never wanted her to make.

And she didn't disappoint, giving us every little detail she could. Something that took us hours to finish. I couldn't repeat it all, for I couldn't wrap my own head around it. Everything she did, everything she went through, was because of me. And I still couldn't believe it.

But then it hit me.

---

_**Review.**_

_**Song for today is:**_

Sometimes I'm a selfish fake,

Your always a true friend.

And I don't deserve you 'cause I'm not there for you,

Please forgive me again.

_**Reviewer Thank-You's:**_

_**Siera-Cullen (my sister), outoftune (you spell 'soon' wrong), Midnight Writter (Awesome Person, check out stories!), animallover0109 (YES on 2!!), obsessededwardcullenluver (Twin!), lovely leslie (you didn't die yet right?), skatergurl96792 (thank you for your support), Red Eyed Angel (thank you for **_ -_**ing it)**_

**-_Edwardjustproposed_**


End file.
